


i just wanted to hold your hand

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Rated T for language, Secret Crush, but like that lasts one second lol, spontaneous updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata had become best friends in their short time at Karasuno. How can one lie that didn't even go far ruin all of that? Kageyama didn't mean to run away. He just couldn't stand at the pair of brown eyes, analysing him. From the best sleepover with all the first-years ever to the worst day of their lives.Kageyama royally messed up and doesn't know how to fix it like the volleyball idiot he is and needs help.[previously "the plan"][discontinued]
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 96





	1. Hinata's "Great" Plan (great being very dumb)

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first ever fic so it's probably really bad but meh. i will try and post whenever? SORRY ITS SO BAD, but it is ongoing as of now :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama lies to a girl. oops

It all started with a stupid girl.

“Kageyama-san, I’m Aiko, from your class and I was thinking... Please go out with me!”

The girl, who Kageyama did not know existed, was from his class and decided to catch him going to volleyball training. He had a pretty decent day (considering it was only Tuesday), actually learning a thing or two from classes for once. Of course, a girl had to catch him before training and confess. He felt sort of bad for never noticing her before.

_‘God...’_

Kageyama had dealt with a lot of confessions before. Tanaka-senpai had told him girls liked his stoic and mysterious attitude. ‘ _Whatever that means.’_ He groaned internally because he was really over confessions. Honestly, he had never really liked anyone.

_‘How do I reject her without seeming too mean?’_

_“Kageyama! You are so cold when you reject girls! I can't believe you reject them in the first place!”_ Nishinoya’s voice rang through his head. He had never meant to sound particularly mean or cold. He just wasn’t interested in a relationship when he already had volleyball (not to mention he didn’t exactly like girls) and was ‘emotionally constipated’ according to Hinata.

_‘Maybe I can make it all end...’_

“Sorry, I am already dating someone.”

_‘Shit.’_

“O-Oh I am very sorry Kageyama-san!”

“Ah, it’s no problem.”

The girl bowed again before running away. No doubt crying, from previous experiences. He sighed before turning around to the club rooms. He was met with two pairs of curious eyes. Tanaka and Nishinoya were staring at him wide-eyed.

“Hi guys-“

“YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?”

The boys yelled in unison before running up to him eagerly, grinning.

“Why didn’t you tell us man?”

“Yeah! Who is she?”

He was hit with a flood of questions as he tried to shake them off going into the club room. He opened the door with a huff as the two boys jumped around him. Suga and Daichi were changing and turned to stare at them. Kageyama tried to send a signal telepathically.

_‘Please help me’_

“So what’s this about a girlfriend Kageyama-kun?” Suga grinned at him from his locker.

Kageyama winced. Even one of his most trusted senpai was against him. He didn’t want to tell his senpai how he just straight up lied to a girl.

“Hey guys! Leave him alone and head to training.”

There was a chorus of groans.

“Awwww but Daichi!”

“We need to know!!”

“Come on~”

Daichi gave them a glare and the three boys straightened up and shuffled out of the room. Kageyama sighed gratefully.

“Thank you”

“Yeah Yeah. You better tell them _something_ before they combust.”

Daichi gave him a wink before leaving Kageyama frozen. He was left in a silent room for three seconds before Hinata burst through the door bouncing happily.

“Hi Yamayama!!”

“Hey”

“Mmm. Yamayama something’s wrong!”

Kageyama turned to look at the boy, surprised he even picked up something.Sure, they had become closer even going to each other’s houses to study frequently, but he didn’t expect him to sense any change. (Well, the said study sessions weren’t actually to study, they ended up playing or watching volleyball and their grades still sucked)

“Hmmm. You normally great me with a grunt or a dumbass.” Said Hinata scrunching up his eyebrows and flattening his hair. Kageyama scowled at him.

“There’s my Yamayama!” ‘ _My?_ ’ “So what’s up?”

“Ah... I just messed up a bit.”

“What’s new?”

“Dumbass!”

Hinata grinned up at him, tossing his bag on the shelf beside Kageyama.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Hinata now used a softer, less playful tone and was looking him in the eye. Kageyama gave into his puppy eyes and slumped onto the floor.

“This girl confessed to me-“

“As usual”

“And I told her I was already dating someone-“

“Are you?”

“No. Anyways Tanaka and Nishinoya heard me”

“Ha, you’re dead.”

Kageyama groaned bringing his hands over his face. Peeking up at Hinata who seemed to be thinking.

“I mean you don’t have to tell them anything. Maybe like a picture will stop their questions” Hinata looked at him thoughtfully.

“And who would I do that with?”

Hinata paused, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to think.

_‘This dumbass’_

“Like... a photo of you holding hands on your phone.”

Hinata shrugged, offering his hand to help Kageyama onto his feet. Kageyama sighed before taking his hand and hopping onto his feet.

“And who do I do that with...? Yachi?”

“Hmm. You know I have pretty small hands.”

Kageyama looked at Hinata’s hands, which he was inspecting. He was right, his hands actually looked quite small and feminine. He wouldn’t have really looked at his hands before, other than spiking. Those were the small hands that received his toss. He smirked.

“Oi Yama! You look like a perve. Do you have a hand fetish or something?”

He scowled shoving Hinata, who cackled madly before winking and sprinting the last few meters to the gym.

“That’s a head start you dumbass!!”

~~~

Training still went pretty well, despite the glances that three of his teammates held to the back of his head. Hinata was hopping beside him grinning as the packed up the net and put it away. Things seemed considerably normal in the changing room and such as they head out.

“Meat buns for everyone!” Daichi yelled, as they all went to Sakanoshita together.

Hinata grinned up at Kageyama. “So what’s the plan?”

“Hm?”

“For the problem we talked about earlier”

“Oh... I guess that could work”

He didn’t want to admit it but holding hands with Hinata for more than three seconds he would die. He wasn’t sure what this meant but he sighed.

“Mmm... If anyone found out, they know I’m bi anyways.”

“Huh?”

“Bisexual”

“Oh...”

“Ah... do you have a problem with that?”

Hinata fidgeted with his bag strap as Kageyama flinched. He didn’t have a problem, he just never thought he would see someone so open about it.

_‘He really is a dumbass!!!’_

“No I don’t. Plus to be honest, I don’t even... know my own sexuality”

He mumbled the last part quietly, sort of hoping he didn’t actually hear him. He knew exactly what his sexuality was and didn’t need to question it. He was hopelessly gay and after lots of research, he actually knew a lot about the LGBTQ+ community. He wouldn’t admit that to Hinata though.

“Oh it’s alright Yama!”

“Wait! What did you mean if people find out?”

“Hm... If they know it’s my hand”

“O-Oh...”

“Actually I can get my sister to do my nails if you want!”

“Ah... sure” He said shrugging.

Maybe this plan wasn’t so bad after all. It would get people off his back and limit confessions that took his time away from possible volleyball.

“Oh! We can go to my house and do it!”

“Yeah sure, what day”

“I was thinking we could hang out after practice on Friday or something.”

He sighed. He had been to Hinata’s house countless times and even had his own draw of clothes in Hinata’s room. When Hinata stayed with him he just borrowed his clothes, which made him look tiny. Kageyama smiled softly at the thought.

“So I couldn’t help but hear your conversation”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sauntered up beside them.

“And I just think that maybe you two are dumber than you look”

“Tsukki that’s a bit much”

“Mhm. I’m right though”

_‘Fuck. This just got worse’ (somehow)_

“Yeah! Well I think the plan will work!” Hinata happily chirped.

He stuck his tongue out at them and came to a halt, stumbling right into Yachi. Yachi turned and didn’t seem at all disturbed she was just ran into.

“Ohhh! What plan?”

“Jesus Christ”

“Yama, we can tell Yachi right? It’s like a first-year secret!”

Kageyama groaned but turned to look at Yachi and Hinata who gazed up at him happily with sparkling, puppy eyes. He tried to look away only to meet eyes with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who looked mildly intrigued, grinning.

“Fine”

“Yay!”

Hinata bounced around Yachi telling her their (stupid) plan. Yachi didn’t really question it but did look quite concerned.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Hmmm. I don’t know!”

Kageyama sighed at Hinata being so carefree _and fucking stupid._ He stuffed his hands in his pockets hoping he could stuff himself away somewhere. _‘I want to go home’_ This was extremely embarrassing and he was scared the other teammates would hear Hinata blatantly yelling.

“By the way guys. We can’t miss this, so could we go to your pamper session?” Tsukishima asked, mockingly, jeering at them. Yamaguchi peeped from behind his back.

“How about a first-year sleepover?”

“Yeah! My house! My house!”

Hinata was practically vibrating at that point talking to Yachi about plans to watch movies and such. Kageyama kept his gaze at the ground and before telling they arrived at the store. He hadn’t realised how long that walk seemed when they chose to talk about his _problem._

“Here are the meat buns!” Daichi yelled holding paper bags out.

Everyone scampered over to grab a meat bun eagerly and Hinata snatched two, handing one to Kageyama.

“Here ya go!”

“Thanks”

“Kageyama-kun~~”

Tanaka and Nishinoya were approaching him from behind, their meat buns finished already. ‘ _How do they eat faster than Hinata? Is that even possible?’_

“Who is the girl?”

“Yeah! Tell your trusty senpai!”

Kageyama felt his face burn when he realised the whole team was in proximity and could probably hear them.

“Uh... none of your business?”

He scolded himself for making it sound like a question and turned to glare at Tsukishima who was sneering with Yamaguchi. Nishinoya and Tanaka kept bothering and whining to Kageyama about not finding out before Daichi told everyone to go home and get some rest. He ended up walking beside Hinata, as usual, as his bike was tugged beside him, supplying the only noise in the quiet night.

“That was funny. You know, how Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai talked at you”

He turned to glare at Hinata who was giggling from beside him.

“I guess you can walk alone dumbass”

“No! Don’t leave me, I could be kidnapped!”

Hinata bent into a fighting pose and glanced at their surroundings. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

_‘This idiot-‘_

He stopped thinking before long because Hinata has latched himself onto Kageyama’s arm, dropping his bike in the process. He gripped his arm tightly, hugging it to his chest. Kageyama went stiff and felt the heat rise upon his cheeks.

_‘Thank the lord it’s to dark for him to notice. Wait... is it?’_

“I heard a noise Kageyama!”

Kageyama turned to follow the gaze of the middle blocker. He was staring at a small bush. Kageyama shook him off (and refuses to admit that the warmth from his arm was actually pretty nice) and went to reveal a small tabby stray cat.

‘Meow’

“Yeah, watch out it’s gonna mug you” Kageyama said, smirking

Hinata pouted at him, turning to pick up his bike, when Kageyama finally processed what just happened. _‘Did he just hold onto my arm? ~~Why did I like it?~~ What??? What the hell Tobio!!’_ As Kageyama’s mind spiralled, Hinata tapped his shoulder.

“Are you scared Yama? Is that why you’re frowning at the cat?”

Kageyama turned to glare at Hinata, attempting to reach out and grab his head. Hinata dodged the attack and cackled marching ahead.

“I’m gonna leave you behind! You’re so slow” He yelled dancing ahead.

~~~

Kageyama soon reached home and as usual there was no one there. He unlocked the door and trudged in, still thinking about Hinata’s touch. It was small and they high-fived all the time, so what was the problem?

_‘Friends touch all the time right? Yeah, it’s not that weird. Hinata is a touchy guy.’_

For some reason thinking about this made his heart hurt. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint why he felt like that and threw his bag against his bedroom wall angrily.

“This is so stupid” He muttered slumping onto his bed.

He wondered why he felt like that. He didn’t know a lot about friendship from middle school, considering his past. He glanced at his bag a grabbed his phone, swiping it open. He filtered through contacts frowning.

_‘Maybe I could tell Suga... no, he would tease me. Daichi? Does he know about this stuff?’_

His scrolling came to a halt as he hovered over a contact. He considered it but was he willing to talk to him for his friendship with Hinata? Yes. He was willing, he didn’t want to lose what they had. He begrudgingly tapped the contact.

_(_ 「 ๑ _•₃•)_ 「 _Oikawa_

He frowned at the phone and the old string of messages from middle school. There weren’t many but he still scrolled to the top opting how to start the conversation. He typed a simple ' **Hi'** because that's how you start a conversation, right? He clicked send before he could doubt himself. _‘Jesus Christ this was a stupid idea- He read it. Great, Tobio look what you’ve done’_

**hiiii Tobio-chan i wouldnt have guessed you would ever message me!!!! :0**

_‘Shit. Abort!! How do I-? What the hell. Why did I have to text him??’_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**[ ( 「๑•₃•)「 Oikawa ]**

**Hi**

**hiiii Tobio-chan i wouldnt have guessed you would ever message me!!!! :0**

**Sorry, wrong person Oikawa-senpai**

**k**

**what the fuck??????**

**whats wrong??**

**Nothing.**

**Maybe just a small problem but it’s ok now**

**i’m gonna call you**

**Please don’t**

**trust me i dont want to hear your voice either**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The phone buzzed in his hands and Kageyama seriously considered throwing his phone at the wall. _‘Oikawa-senpai? Good one Tobio’_

He clicked answer and put the phone on speaker beside him, hoping he could just fall asleep and forget this whole thing. Actually, thinking about this made him forget about the problem- Oh.

“Hello Tobio-chan!” Oikawa chirped through the phone

“Hi... Oikawa-san”

“So what’s the problem?”

“Uhm... nothing”

“Hm... Tobio-chan you do know you are bad at lying! I know it’s serious because you came to me about it”

“Well... I do have a small problem”

Kageyama winced. He was actually going to tell him about it? He fiddled with a volleyball on his bed,

“So, tell me about it! Is is volleyball?”

“No, it’s about friendship”

Oikawa pauses at this. He knew that Oikawa had heard of his less than pleasant time as a third year in middle school and he hoped that he wouldn’t answer.

“I suppose I am good at that, huh? Well tell me about it”

“Uhm... well you see... uhm”

“Spit it out”

“Well it’s normal for friends to touch each other, right?”

“I guess... depending on how comfortable you are with them”

“They are my best friend”

“Yeah, it should be normal”

“And is it normal to like it?”

“Hm... say, Tobio-chan, if Chibi-chan were to kiss you would you like it?”

Kageyama paused. Would he like to kiss him? His lips would feel pretty nice and they looked so cute on his face, maybe really soft as well. He would probably be able to see the little sun freckles he’s got up that close to his face- wait.

“Huh!?”

“So would you?”

“How did you know...?”

_‘Shit’_

He could practically see Oikawa smirking through the phone, as he turned bright red. He was glad it was just a call because it would be worse if Oikawa could see his face.

“Well, you two are perfect for each other!”

“What? What do you mean perfect-“

“Oh God! Tobio-chan do tell me you know what this means right?”

Kageyama groaned. He knew what it meant but he was not going to admit it. He did not-

“You have a crush on Chibi-chan!”

“Oh my fucking God”

“Now, now, no need to use that language”

“You said ‘fuck’ five minutes ago”

“That’s a lie. I typed that”

Kageyama flicked the volleyball at his wall in defeat, watching it fall to the floor with a soft thump. He watched it roll away, sighing.

“Is your crisis over Tobio-chan?”

“No. You made it worse”

“Glad I could be of service! Now next time I see you, you better have him as your boyfriend or I will confess for you”

“Wait-“

_“Tooru get your ass down here!”_

“It seems I am being summoned”

"Wait! Oikawa-san-"

_"Tooru if you don’t get your fucking ass down here in ten seconds I will kill you"_

"Nii-chan! That’s no way to treat your baby bro-"

Kageyama frowned at the red button and clicked it. Oikawa had made him realise he had a crush. He had a crush. He _has_ a crush. He, Kageyama Tobio has a fucking crush on Hinata Shouyou.

~~~

Friday came far too quickly for Kageyama’s liking. Throughout the week people had been giving him odd looks and only one girl had confessed before running away. Needless to say, this wasn’t his best week. Volleyball seemed to be the only place he could trust, however, any chance Nishinoya or Tanaka got they were on his case. It wasn’t helpful either that he had had a revelation earlier. Suga has given him space (probably Daichi) but didn’t try to stop Nishinoya and Tanaka’s prying.

Hinata seemed extremely excited throughout the week and rambled on about movies they would watch and American dramas that would be fun to watch. By Friday he was buzzing. During practice, he wasn’t focused and got hit in the head at least five times before Coach Ukai sent him off the court, with protest of course.

The other first-years had decided to get their clothes after practice and join them later. Kageyama already had clothes at Hinata’s house, so he ended up walking with him up the mountain. His hand brushed Hinata’s a few times and he jerked it away, feeling a blush creep on his neck. Only once Hinata looked at him but shrugged it off, starting to talk about how fun tonight was going to be. 

_‘This is going to be a fucking disaster’_


	2. Sleepover!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a first-year sleepover!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay!!! this chapter has a bit more it it and I think it turned out pretty ok!! ALSO I fixed the gaps [they were too big last chapter sorry] this is kinda a long chapter tho wow

[Hinata POV]

Hinata approached his house happily. Skipping up the mountain with Kageyama at his side. The sleepover was going to be great, he knew it, because he had never had a first-year sleepover. Sure they slept in the same room at training camp but this time it was different.

_‘I wonder what movie we will watch! Gwah!!! That one Yachi said was cool... or maybe we could watch...’_

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Kageyama tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at him confused.

“Isn’t your house on this turnoff?”

Kageyama gestured to the road beside them and sure enough, it was his street. Hinata felt like slapping himself in the face.

“Did you forget where you live, dumbass?”

“Huh! No, I was just testing you!”

“Did I pass?”

Hinata gave a snort, linking his arm with Kageyama to pull him to his house.After all, the quicker they got there the quicker the sleepover would start! He turned to look at Kageyama and realised he was quite stiff in his grasp.

‘ _Oh. Right’_

He grinned, trying to contain his red face, “We’re here!”

He turned to open the door to let Kageyama in, however, the door opened with a slam, making Hinata stumble backwards. He felt warm arms grab him as he fell into something soft. He sighed and turned around to be faced with Kageyama. _‘Wait… if someone caught then that means…’_ His train of thought was cut when his sister barrelled past him.

“Tobio Nii-chan!!!!” Natsu squealed, launching herself into his arms.

He watched Kageyama give a soft smile to her. _‘Cute’_ He smiled as Kageyama hoisted her onto his hip and she hugged him happily. Hinata swore he even saw his cheeks a little pink. _‘Probably nothing!’_

“Lets go!”

“Sorry for the intrusion” he heard Kageyama mutter from behind him

“Hey! I told you to stop saying that!” He pouted, putting his hands on his hips.

“So-“

“Nii-chan!!! I set up the nail polish! Look!”

She hopped out of Kageyama’s arms and grabbed each of their hands, dragging them to the living space. She let go and plopped herself behind the ‘beauty set’ as she liked to call it. She giggled, gesturing them to come to the floor. I threw my bag down and hopped in front of her. They took off their shoes and socks at the door, knowing that Natsu was prone to spilling.

“Are we sure this is actually-“

“Too late!” I yelled.

Hinata had to admit; he didn’t have that much contact with Kageyama. Well, not as much as he would prefer, that is. Any chance he got to take his hand or pull him somewhere, he would take it because he knew Kageyama wouldn’t seek out the touches himself. He watched his sister carefully paint his nails with a hot pink nail polish. He looked at Kageyama who was fidgeting beside him, watching intensely.

“Natsu, you are really good at this,” He said

“Of course I am! I am a professor!”

“Professional” Hinata supplied

Natsu stuck out her tongue and continued on the last nail. She began fiddling with things inside the box, as Hinata looked at his nails. _’I can’t believe we are going through with my plan’_ To be completely honest, he was actually excited to have an excuse to hold Kageyama’s hand. Any opportunity that displayed itself he would take it. He just didn’t think that this one would actually go through.

“Nii-chan, can I paint your toenails?” She said, giving him puppy eyes

“Yeah”

“Yay! Nii-chan choose a design!” She said happily getting out multiple colours.

He frowned before fiddling with his phone. He turned on the display of the bisexual pride flag and turned it to his sister. “This one?”

“Those are pretty colors!” She said grabbing them. Out of her bag.

“Tobio Nii-chan can I do yours after?” She asked.

She didn’t look up to give him puppy eyes, just focused oh Hinata. Kageyama stiffened beside him. Hinata looked at his face and he looked confused.

“Sure”

Natsu didn’t give a response, but stuck out her tongue in an endearing way, focusing on changing colors. Kageyama was still stiff beside him and released a huff when Natsu finally responded.

“Uwohh! I can’t wait!” She giggled

Kageyama dropped his shoulders at that. Hinata observed him. Kageyama had met Natsu a bunch of times, so he wondered why he always got antsy when she asked him something. He snorted softly to himself, _‘Probably doesn’t want to scare her. The big baby’_

With that, Natsu was finished with Hinata’s feet and turned happily to Kageyama expectantly. She sat smiling at him while Hinata scoffed. “What colors do you want?”

“Uhm…” Kageyama frowned slightly, “How about a rainbow?”

“Nii-chan!! It's like that poster you have!” She said happily

Hinata turned bright red as Natsu jumped up to go get said poster. “Natsu-“ She was already gone with the wind. He sighed as he heard Kageyama chuckle. He felt the tips of his ears tinge pink as he tried to slap him.

“Oi! Don’t get your pretty pink nail polish on me!” Kageyama laughed as Hinata flopped back onto the floor, defeated.

Natsu came dancing out with a poster. It was a poster that had the gay flag on it and said “Pride” down the bottom. He cringed because he had hidden that long ago in his drawer, hoping nobody would ever see it, namely Kageyama who was now staring at it. _‘Well this is great’_

“Yeah, you can do those colors”

Hinata stared wide-eyed at Kageyama, who was slightly pink on his cheeks. Natsu happily, complied, humming a tune as she worked on his nails. Kageyama looked at the floor, obviously embarrassed when a loud knock could be heard from the door. Hinata hopped up happily, knowing that the other first-years had arrived. He flung open the door to reveal Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Hinata!" Yamaguchi said happily

"Hey! Wait! Don't leave me"

They turned around to see Yachi barreling up the driveway, flustered and her hair messed up. She was clutching a bag tightly and panting as she walked up to the door as they all laughed.

"I tried to catch up but you walk so fast!"

Yamaguchi apologized as Yachi continued to catch her breath. Tsukishima looked amused that Yachi had failed to catch up to them. Hinata knew he shouldn't laugh because he probably couldn't keep up with their speed of walking either. _'Stupid tall people and their stupid long legs'_ He happily shuffled out of the doorway to let the others in.

"Welcome!"

The others walked in the Kageyama being lectured by Natsu on how he shouldn't touch the nails until they were dry. He bowed his head as Natsu karate chopped his head repeatedly. Natsu looked very pleased as she turned around to see the others hovering near the door.

"What a sight" Tsukishima snickered. Kageyama snapped his head up so fast he could get whiplash. The others giggled as Natsu danced forward and hugged Yachi's waist.

"Hitoka Nii-chan!!"

Yachi smiled, as she hadn't come to the house in a while. Hinata watched her tear up as she mouthed to him 'She remembers me' and giggled. Yachi pet her head as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked mildly surprised. He must have forgotten to tell them he had a sister. _'But if they were listening to our conversation I said my sister'_

"It's a mini Hinata, Tsukki" whispered Yamaguchi

"Oh God, there's two" he groaned.

Natsu released her death-grab on Yachi's legs and turned to the two strangers. She looked up at them before pointing "You're taller than Tobio Nii-chan!" Kageyama let out a strangled noise as Hinata laughed.

"Nii-chan! You can't laugh! They are all taller than you!" This shut Hinata up, as he glared at his sister. Kageyama gave a snort and grinned at Hinata. Hinata stuck his tongue out in retaliation because he really couldn't come back from that. He went to sit next to Kageyama before resigning to glare at his sister's back as she introduced herself to the other boys. Yachi joined them on the floor and looked at the set.

"Woah, Natsu, you have a lot of things"

Natsu turned around happily and began to show Yachi all of her sets and colors that she owned. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi joined them on the floor and snickered.

"What's so funny Saltishima?" Hinata pouted

"Oh... Just the designs of your nails"

Kageyama's nails actually looked really nice as he inspected them. He then realized how dumb he looked with one hand that was painted in bright pink. He blushed furiously, hiding his right hand behind his back as the others laughed.

"Can I do your nails Tsukki Nii-chan and Yama Nii-chan?"

That was how they all ended up in different colored nails. Natsu had left to do her homework as the first-years sat with their newly painted nails. Yachi had asked for the colors correlating to the lesbian flag, while Tsukishima matched Kageyama's rainbow. On Yamaguchi's nails, there were bright pink, yellows and blues, which Hinata knew was the pansexual flag. He giggled realizing that everyone around him was like him in some way.

"So Gay club, what are we doing now?" Yachi chirped from her spot on the couch. She had laid her body on the whole couch and refused to let anyone sit with her. ("Sit on my legs then") She was unexpectedly savage without Kiyoko or their senpai around them. Everyone collectively shrugged. They didn't really plan to do anything else.

"You should take the picture now!" Said Yamaguchi smirking from the loveseat. Tsukishima was positioned on the floor between his knees and also smirked.

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other before Kageyama wordlessly got up to fetch his phone from his bag. Hinata turned to look at the others and was only met with smirks and a knowing gaze from Yachi, who he had ~~sadly~~ told all his problems to. He groaned flopping onto the floor, opting to curl up into a ball. If only he didn't speak his mind this wouldn't be happening. _'Should I really be complaining though?'_

Kageyama came back with his phone in hand. Yachi giggled "I can't watch your gay panic. I'm gonna go fetch the stuff from my bag" She hopped up, giving Hinata one last wink before disappearing to the hallway. _'Let's do this!'_

Kageyama held up the phone in one hand and offered his open palm to Hinata. He complied, resting his hand in Kageyama's. Hinata was gonna short-circuit as he felt Kageyama hold him. It was just a small touch. _'Why the hell am I so happy?'_ They high five and sit together on the bus but this felt different. Hinata zoned out before realizing his hand was cold again. Kageyama had taken the picture and tossed his phone to the side of the room. Hinata did not want to look up and meet eyes with Kageyama, knowing his face was probably an impossible shade of red.

"I brought movies and snacks!" Yachi entered the room throwing the snacks around, hitting Hinata in the face. Hinata looked up, startled at her entrance, where she held up two movies. "I brought these ones but I'm not really sure"

"We should watch them both!" Yamaguchi said happily. Kageyama and Tsukishima shrugged as Yachi went to the TV. Hinata looked and saw **Mean Girls** displayed on the screen. He was never that good at English but it seemed like a good movie. Hinata went to fetch his own snacks from the kitchen when his Mom stopped him.

"Don't eat too much, I'm ordering food for dinner"

"Of course!" (he would not keep this promise)

"Okay go back to your friends. Also, nice nails" She gave a wink before leaving to her room. 

Hinata felt his face heat up for the hundredth time that day before padding back to where his friends were waiting to start the movie. He tossed the snacks on the floor before.

The movie started and Hinata couldn't tell but he recognised something about the main popular girl. He felt a heat beside him and turned to see Kageyama leaning over.

"Regina is like Tsukishima" He whispered as Hinata covered his mouth to suppress the giggles.

"I heard that!"

They finished the movie and had dinner at 8 o'clock. He went back into the room to move the furniture with the others and set up the futons. His mom peeked in.

"I think you should start showers now. Tobio-kun I cleaned your clothes, they are on Shouyou's bed" She said before leaving.

"I guess you should have the first shower then Kageyama," Yachi said

Kageyama unfolded the futon before leaving to have a shower. As soon as he left the room he watched Yachi scramble across the room for something. Hinata raised his eyebrows and before he could ask anything, Yachi held up Kageyama's phone in all its glory.

"Do you know the password?" She asked, jumping on the futon next to Hinata. 

Hinata did, in fact, know his password because he had set it to his birthday. He took the phone and typed it in smiling, smugly. It opened to reveal a background, which was a selfie of Hinata when he stole his phone, Suga holding up a peace sign and Kageyama stomping over to him in the back. He gave a snort and turned to Yachi.

"What do I do?"

"Oh! Check if he has any baby pictures" Said Yamaguchi sitting on his other side.

"Uwah! Great idea"

He opened the camera roll and there weren't that many photos. The most recent ones were the selfie spams from when Hinata or Nishinoya took his phone. Hinata giggled, wondering why he didn't delete them. Other than that there weren't any interesting photos that stood out. 

"What now?" he said, resigned there wasn't any blackmail-worthy material.

"Look at his messages" Tsukishima supplied from behind them.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Yachi asked.

"I won't look at texts from his mom or anything," Hinata said shrugging.

He opened the app to reveal the most recent options. Hinata was at the top, of course, labelled **"Dumbass"** Hinata whined showing Yachi the screen. "I can't believe he actually named my contact that!"

Yachi squinted at the screen before frowning. Hinata looked at the phone and the contact under that read **"Mom" "Miwa ♡"** and then **"(「๑•₃•)「 Oikawa"**

"Why is he texting Oikawa? The Aoba Josai captain, right?" Yamaguchi said, puzzled

"I make an exception" Hinata grumbled tapping onto the contact.

There was nothing important per se, just that Kageyama had a problem. He frowned at the screen, wondering why he couldn't have gone to Hinata about this. There was no information on the problem, just that they had called each other. _'Doesn't he hate him?'_

At that moment, Natsu burst through the door, startling everyone in the room. Yachi gave a squeak and buried her face in her hands as Yamaguchi scooted away to a different futon. Natsu looked at them confused, as they all let out a breath of relief.

"Why would he text the Grand King?" Hinata mumbled angrily.

He couldn't tell what this feeling was. Was it jealousy? Was is anger because his best friend didn't ask him for help? Hinata's mind spiralled before registering the weight in his palm had gone. Natsu was standing in front of him, inspecting the phone.

"Natsu! Don't touch that! It's Kageyama's!" He said, trying not to raise his voice. He did not need Kageyama in here right now. Natsu danced away from his grasp as she tapped at the screen. Tsukishima snickered as Hinata scrambled to get the phone. Yamaguchi and Yachi retreated into the corner of the room, not wanting to get involved.

"Come on! Give it here!" Natsu cackled weaving the phone away from him.

"Tobio-chan?"

_'Oh no'_

Natsu lowered the phone to look at the screen, as everyone in the room froze. This was not good. Hinata stood dumb-founded. He couldn't just take it away now and from the looks of it, Oikawa's face was on the screen, meaning he could see.

"Nii-chan! There's a prince in Tobio Nii-chan's phone!" She squealed happily. Hinata blinked back into reality and snatched the phone away from Natsu, who whined, trying to reach the phone.

"Oho! Hello Chibi-chan" Oikawa sang through the phone

"Uhm... Sorry for calling Grand King" He mumbled, as he sat on the futon. Natsu peeked over his shoulder at the 'prince' that was talking to her brother.

"And why do you have Tobio-chan's phone?" He asked, grinning.

"My sister called you on accident... Sorry" He said turning to stare at Yachi and Yamaguchi, pleading for help.

"I could see that from the chaos earlier" Said Oikawa, smirking

Suddenly a small _Ding!_ rang off in Hinata's head. He figured out who the character reminded him of.

"Regina George!" He said

"Huh!?"

"Oh... That's who you remind me of" He said, covering his mouth. _'I did not just say that'_

There was the sound of people laughing in the background as Oikawa turned red. Tsukishima was covering his mouth snickering as Yachi and Yamaguchi looked completely shell-shocked.

"Don't laugh you meanies!" Oikawa yelled, turning his head. 

Other Seijoh third-years came into view. One with pink hair was doubled over laughing and looked close to crying while being supported with a guy with big eyebrows. The ace, Hinata recognised, was muffling his laughter with his palm, as he pat the pink-haired person's back.

"Iwa-chan! It's not that funny!" He whined through the phone, swatting the players.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hinata could feel the burn on his face and could tell he was probably a red that rivalled his own hair. 

"I am not Regina!" Said Oikawa, whipping back to the phone. His face was slightly flushed and he didn't even look that mad.

"You are!" The pink-haired one cheered from behind him.

"Shut up Makki!" He yelled.

Hinata bristled watching the third-years interact through the phone. All awkwardness was gone as he watched Oikawa try to shove the others, hiding a laugh himself. At that moment, Kageyama came into the room with all his glory. His showered hair plastered to his forehead as he examined the room. 

"Hinata is that my phone?" He said, frowning

"Tobio-chan has returned!" Yelled Oikawa from inside the phone.

Hinata squeaked and threw the phone onto the futon closest to the door. Kageyama frowned as he bent to pick it up. Natsu crawled after the phone and next to Kageyama. Kageyama frowned at the screen as Oikawa voice rang out through the phone, 

"Tobio-chan! You have to save me from these animals!"

"And why would I do that?"

"I'll tell-"

"I'm going to hang up on you" Kageyama growled.

"No! I need to talk to the prince!" Natsu whined from beside Kageyama

"Yeah, Tobio-chan let the mini Chibi-chan speak to the prince!"

Natsu went out of the room with Kageyama's phone, still chatting to Oikawa. Hinata honestly felt sorry for him. Kageyama turned to him, death evident in his eyes. Hinata gave a yelp before finding Yamaguchi's back. Yamaguchi shuffled out of the way till his back pressed against the couch, mouthing a small 'Sorry' to Hinata, who mouthed 'Traitor' in return.

"Why did you have my phone."

"Uhm... You can ask Yachi, Natsu wrestled the phone from me and started pressing buttons and then Oikawa-san was called and then-" Hinata rambled off

"Why did you have it in the first place?"

"Uh... she opened it?" He suggested turning to the others for help.

Yachi shrugged and went to pad out of the room. Hinata could hear her whisper "Shower" to the other boys as she exited the room. Hinata felt his back pressed against the wall, as Kageyama slowly walked towards him. _'So this is how I die'_ he thought, shivering.

"Hurry up and kiss him Tobio-chan!!!!"

"Hah!?"

Natsu had entered the room with Kageyama's phone again and was facing it towards them. She grinned offering the phone towards him. Kageyama's eyes went wide as he reached to grab the phone.

"You should just-"

Kageyama pressed the hang-up button with a sigh. Hinata slowly tottered over to the couch when Kageyama rounded on him again.

"You are not off the hook" He growled, as Natsu happily skipped out of the room.

"What was the Grand King talking about?" Hinata challenged him

Kageyama scowled and muttered something about "Stupid Oikawa" before throwing his phone onto the couch. Hinata watched as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood there with raised eyebrows. Tsukishima's distinctly glinting, as if he wanted to intervene. Yachi came back into the room happily as Yamaguchi took that opportunity to leave.

"You still didn't answer my question," He said

"Well we were on your phone and then Natsu took it and then I called the Grand King 'Regina George' and I was scared and-"

"You did what?"

"I was scared?" Hinata mumbled frowning. Why would he make him admit it again?

"No the Regina George bit"

"I said he reminded me of Regina George," Hinata said, feeling oddly proud of himself for even mentioning that to a senpai.

Kageyama barked out a laugh before dropping onto the futon. Hinata awkwardly sat beside him. It was quiet in the room as Tsukishima scrolled through his phone, Yachi peeking over his shoulder. Hinata played with his fingers, not wanting to disturb the odd silence that was set in the room. _'Does this mean I'm off the hook?'_

"Is no one gonna talk about how Kageyama's clothes are already here and Hinata-san uses his first name?" Yamaguchi said, breaking the silence. Hinata nearly gave a shriek in surprise, _nearly_. Yachi giggled and Tsukishima gave a grin before going to have the next shower. They melted back into normal conversation pretty quickly, as Kageyama went to get his phone, stashing it away in his bag.

After everyone had their showers, they sat in the room with a movie playing. Hinata didn't know what the movie was called but it had something to do with shoes? He honestly didn't know. He was watching Kageyama, as his gaze bored into the screen. Kageyama wouldn't notice him staring right? He suddenly felt quite sleepy from all the training and the encounter with the Grand King earlier that evening and decided to lay on his futon. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima POV]

Tsukishima snickered, gesturing to the odd duo on the floor. They lay in their respective futons snoring lightly. Hinata's blankets were thrown around him, while Kageyama sat neatly in his bed.

"Of course they go out first" He sighed

"I have an idea," Yachi said, it was a good idea and she knew it.

"Is it as bad as their hand thing?" Tsukishima asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No! I'm not that dumb!" She said _(sorry not sorry Hinata and Kageyama)_

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi laughed looking at her intently as she explained her plan. It was quite simple. From her experience with Hinata, he tended to be a really deep sleeper and she was going to use this to her advantage. Yamaguchi agreed with the plan, while Tsukishima bristled.

"I am not lifting him off his bed"

"That's ok Yamaguchi and I have got this!" She said confidently

"Ok I'm helping" He sighed

They shuffled around the futons and lifted up Hinata softly. Yachi pulled back the blankets covering Kageyama and motioned for them to lower him down. They placed Hinata half on top of Kageyama, hoping that he wouldn't wake. Yachi covered them back up and they grinned at their handiwork. There was a hum from the door and they all spun around to see Hinata's mom.

"Ah- Um!" Yachi spluttered, not really knowing what to say.

"I should have thought of that" They heard the woman mumble under her breath.

"Huh?" 

"Oh! Sorry, my son is a huge idiot. I have been trying to get them to sleep in the same bed for ages" The woman stood smiling in front of the three teenagers. "I washed the futons when he came around and Hinata always had one in his closet and then..." She sighed

"Sorry!" Yamaguchi squeaked

"No, no. The job is done now" She said smirking. She waved them off, bidding them a good night before leaving them. The three teens stood frozen, trying to calculate what just happened.

"Even his mom knows he's stupid" Tsukishima sighed 

Hinata snuggled against his side and Kageyama had turned to his side to drape an arm over him. Hinata's head rested on Kageyama's chest and he gave a contented sigh. The others of them laughed (yes even Tsukishima), before heading to their own futons, making sure to snap a picture of the two sleeping together. 

Yachi went to sleep happily thinking _'I can't believe how cute they are'_

Yamaguchi went to sleep with similar thoughts _'When are they gonna get together?'_

Tsukishima smirked from his futon _'I am SO using this as blackmail'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love oikawa and had to put him in again (」・ω・)」if anyone even reads this idk if my pacing is good?? is it too fast??? oh god i suck at this lol


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the sleepover and the next day at training! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments and kudos!!! i didn't think anyone would like it so thank youuuuuu :D

[Kageyama POV]

Kageyama groaned in his sleep. He felt warm and really comfortable. Why? He blinked his eyes open, the blurred outline of the roof coming into view. Memories of the previous day came flooding back into his memory but it didn't really explain why he felt all warm and... fuzzy? He felt a slight weight on his left side and turned to meet a mop of bright hair blocking his vision. He felt his face heat up and his heart rate increase as he slowly tried to pry Hinata off him. He realised that even he had his own arm around Hinata. Hinata suddenly moved slightly, causing Kageyama to freeze.

He gave a sigh of relief when Hinata just snuggled back into his shirt. Wait. His mind felt like it had been hit with a bombshell as he tried to register why and how Hinata was on him. Did he crawl out of his futon while asleep? Probably not, the worst he's done is kick him during training camp. He registered Hinata's soft breaths against his chest and the other breathing around him. _'Those bastards'_

Kageyama looked around frantically and saw that everyone was still asleep. He felt like he was in such a vulnerable position but couldn't convince himself to move. Hinata was not only really warm but the feeling that Hinata was snuggled against him did an impossible amount of things to his heart. He kept his arm around Hinata's sleeping frame. It felt like his arm belonged there. Well, Hinata was sleeping so he probably wouldn't find out about it till he woke up. What if he woke up?

Hinata groaned slightly, causing Kageyama to snap back into reality. Hinata had moved his head back slightly, revealing his peaceful face to Kageyama. He fumbled around with his arms, before resting it over Kageyama's shoulder. He wrapped his leg around Kageyama's and Kageyama couldn't do anything but lay still and watch. Hinata's face looked so peaceful, a bit of drool resting at the bottom of his lip. Kageyama smiled softly and told his conscience that, no he was not going to brush that stray hair off Hinata's face.

He heard a small shuffle and murmur from behind him and turned his head to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sitting on a futon together, whispering. Tsukishima made eye contact and scoffed, causing Yamaguchi to also turn to stare. He glared at them but they didn't seem to care and proceeded to grab their phone.

"Don't you fucking dare" He whispered harshly

His words did nothing as Yamaguchi snapped photos, grinning evilly. Kageyama dared not to move, not wanting to destroy the peaceful state that Hinata was in. Yamaguchi supplied a wink before turning back to Tsukishima. Kageyama growled to himself, turning back to face Hinata. He watched him take deep breaths, occasionally letting out a soft snore. Kageyama felt himself smiling at Hinata's face, which seemed so much softer without his constant yelling and hyperactivity. He heard another noise and didn't turn around.

He heard Yachi whisper "Whipped" before more clicks of a camera. Of course, she helped. Surprisingly Hinata had not woken or even stirred yet. From his experience at previous sleepovers and training camps, Hinata was a morning person and an early riser, usually waking Kageyama up as soon as he drifted into consciousness. It was usually really annoying, yet here he was, peacefully resting, his limbs tangled with Kageyama. Kageyama had no track of time, however, he knew it was Saturday and they still had training. 

"You two are cute and all but we have training today," Tsukishima said, voicing his thoughts.

"Awww! Come on Tsukki I need one more picture" Yamaguchi chirped from the futon.

Hinata mumbled something incoherently before blinking his eyes open. Kageyama felt cornered. He was stuck. He was sure he looked like a deer in headlights as Hinata rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yama?" He questioned.

Kageyama felt his face heat up and tried to shuffle away, which was impossible with Hinata's legs tangled with his own. He made eye contact with Hinata for the fraction of a second before they both lept away from each other. Hinata was blushing furiously and Kageyama could tell his own face probably matched it. Yachi awkwardly cleared her throat from her futon, smiling at them happily.

"Sorry to break you gays up, but we have training. Like very soon" Yachi said, reaching for her phone. It brightly displayed 6:45 and the boys gave a squeak. They would not be late because they knew of the running drills Daichi or Coach Ukai would put them through. 

After a lot of unintelligible screaming, clothes thrown at each other and frantic running, the first-years stood panting outside of the Karasuno School gate. The awkwardness evaporated as Hinata stood ready to sprint to the clubroom. He barely gave Kageyama a warning before he shot off, leaving the others behind. 

"Oi! You cheater!" Kageyama screamed, sprinting to catch up.

He heard Tsukishima mutter something about how they "Literally were asleep less than thirty minutes ago..." but he wasn't sure. The wind blew his hair as he tried to catch up to Hinata. Hinata gave a triumphant yell, jumping onto the stairs of the clubroom building. Kageyama scowled but still avoided his eye-contact. He turned to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi catching up, now joined by Noya and Tanaka. Kageyama wondered if this was the time to bring up the photo casually or just avoid the situation as per usual.

"You guys are so energetic" Yamaguchi groaned, as they walked up the stairs to the clubroom. Kageyama shrugged, as Hinata bounded up to the door. He opened it, revealing the third-years. _'I definitely don't have as much energy as that dumbass'_

Kageyama decided to pull out his phone just in case and chose to scroll through the pictures taken last night. There were a few of Natsu taking photos of herself and the group, as well as that fated photo. He stared at the photo and wondered to himself. Wait. If I have that photo it technically won't answer any of their questions. That was when he realised that this photo would probably only add fuel to the fire of curiosity. He was proved right as Tanaka peeked over his shoulder. 

"Oh! Kageyama is that your girlfriend?" He asked, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Lemme see!" Noya yelled, making grabby hands.

_'This is not what I wanted'_

"Ok. I might as well clear everything up." He sighed.

Hinata gave a strangled noise as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just snickered. Of course, this plan was going to go downhill. It was bound to happen and of course Kageyamab had to realise this at the last possible second. Hinata raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Are you really gonna tell them?'

"I don't have a girlfriend..." He said, pausing. he hadn't gone through any plans in his head from all the possible outcomes, like in a volleyball match. In volleyball, he knew what to do and where to set it. It was simple, he could see where the opponent's blocks were and had to make a path for the speakers. This was not so simple.

"WHAT?"

"SO YOU LIED TO THE GIRL?"

He was hit with an onslaught of questions as Noya and Tanaka whined and prodded. It eventually came to the point where they both silently looked at each other, giving a silent exchange. Kageyama had no idea what they were thinking as they both let out a nod.

"So, whose hand was that?"

Kageyama had been ready for this question but didn't know what to say. Would he hurt Hinata's feelings if he told their senpai that it was his hand? That was one thing he really did not want to do. He didn't want to hurt Hinata in any way. Would he care? Kageyama furiously tried to think of a solution in his head, all scenarios in which he didn't hurt Hinata in any way. He was afraid to look up, in case he gave it away and he knew that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would wait for his response.

"That was my hand!"

Kageyama shot his head up to see Hinata beaming at them. He expected a reaction from any of them but they didn't even seem taken aback. He frowned as the third and second-years seemed to be thinking of the situation. Hinata smiled at them as Kageyama nervously fretted with the hem of his shirt.

"Are you dating Hinata?"

"No," He mumbled. He wanted to be...

"So you aren't dating anyone and you lied to a girl?" Tanaka clarified. Kageyama nodded.

"How could you do that?" Noya whined, obviously a bit jealous that Kageyama even rejected girls.

"You two! Leave him alone, I'm sure he has his reasons." Suga snapped, coming to his rescue, however, looking at his like he expected a response.

"Oh...My reasons?" He said, knowing this couldn't lead anywhere good.

Suga prompted him by nodding and the whole room went silent. Kageyama felt like the star of a show, not in a good way. Like the person about to be eliminated from the set. He gulped. He couldn't say his reasons. He listed them all off in his head,

1\. I'm gay

2\. I'm gay for Hinata

3\. Is that all I've got?

The eyes of his teammates pierced through him as he fumbled with his words to come up with a response. Nobody was getting him out of this one, even Daichi looked intrigued and hovered nearby. He turned to Hinata, who in turn, shrugged. The little bastard obviously wanted to know as well. He sighed in defeat.

"I like someone" He mumbled under his breath. Surely nobody heard it. He was proved wrong when the second-years jumped on him.

"You have a crush!" Noya screamed, happily launching himself at Kageyama.

"Why didn't you say so!" Tanaka said, ruffling his hair.

"Oh~! Who is the lucky girl... or guy!" _'At least they accept it could be a guy... I guess?'_

He shrugged them off before continuing to get changed. They left him alone, apparently happy that he even admitted to anything in the first place. He couldn't help but feel relieved that this whole ordeal was over. It didn't last long but Kageyama was already tired of hearing their comments. At least those would be gone now. Hinata's plan had worked in some shape or form in the end. He turned to look at Hinata, however, the boy was looking at the ground. Kageyama couldn't see his face but the usual energy around him had disappeared.

"Hey-" Kageyama watched as Hinata flinched before giving a curt nod and leaving. Kageyama stood frozen. What was wrong? He frowned thinking of the things he said earlier. All he did was mention his crush. Was that it? Kageyama wasn't sure but plodded onto training. 

He looked around for Hinata but he was nowhere to be seen. Nobody else knew where he was and he didn't want to go near Tsukishima who was glaring daggers at him from across the court. He asked Coach where Hinata could be but the coach only said that Hinata needed some time off. That was weird. They had such a great time last night that he thought Hinata would be overflowing with energy. Was it because he slept in the same futon? Was he avoiding him?

_'_ _Is it my fault?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT :(((


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata deals with the pain of heatbreak. He accepts that even he has to give up sometimes. 
> 
> Kageyama has a mental breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the last chapter was so short. I made this one bigger!!! :)

[Hinata POV]

Of course, Kageyama had a crush. Hinata should have given up on his feelings when they began. He felt numb, finding out that Kageyama had someone else he liked. Hinata frowned to himself thinking about when Kageyama would get a girlfriend. He would probably abandon him to do cutesy things with his new love. He thought about all the times he spent with him earlier, having the glimmer of hope that maybe his crush wasn't unrequited. Yet here he was in the gym, accepting that he probably had to give up.

Hinata knew he shouldn't give up. Maybe this crush would go away. Maybe he did have a chance. Deep down he knew that he didn't have a chance. He couldn't shake away the gut feeling of defeat. He never gave up but here he was. He frowned to himself, threatening the tears dangerously close to spilling over. He didn't know how to get his mind off it. It really hurt knowing that someone he liked- no. He accepted that he loved Kageyama a long time ago. He didn't know how to feel. Was he angry or just sad? 

Hinata turned to ask the coach if he could run around the building a few times. Anything to get his mind off it. Coach Ukai reluctantly agreed and Hinata could see a hint of worry in his eyes. Of course, people would pity him. He turned and changed his shoes, sprinting out the door before anyone could question him. He didn't know exactly where he was going but he didn't care. His eyes and face burned as he could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks.

He was pathetic.

He knew he should have given up on his small crush. He knew it would end in pain. He ran until his lungs burned and craved for air. Hinata gasped and clutched his chest as he tried to regain his breath. _'Nothing can hurt more than heartbreak'_ he thought to himself bitterly. 

He turned and saw an old tree. Hinata shuffled over to the tree, he groaned and flopped down onto the dirt, leaning his back against the bark. That's when it finally hit him. His love was unrequited. That's all it would ever be. Kageyama never loved him and will never love him back. Guttural sobs escaped his chest as he tried to calm his heart. He knew that it would happen eventually. So why did it hurt so much? He buried his head into his knees, wishing, hoping for the world to go away. He sobbed quietly, curling into a ball. It was the first time he had truly and utterly given up.

He laughed bitterly to himself. In a matter of minutes, he had gone from the best nights sleep he had ever had with his friends to utter chaos. The tears rolled down his cheeks and Hinata watched as they hit the dirt below him with a small _plop_.

All things end in pain. 

Everything has to end at one point. He listened to the sounds around him. The slight breeze that ruffled his hair and the leaves above him. The sound of birds chirping and the crows that loudly called in the morning. He listened to his breathing, uneven and ugly sobs suffocating his chest. The sound of soft footsteps, getting louder on the dirt ground. He knew someone would eventually come looking for him. He didn't even know how long he spent there alone with his thoughts. He could have been there for hours. He didn't care anyway. The footsteps stopped and he dared not to look up at the person hovering over him.

"Hey, do you wanna talk about it?"

He recognised the voice. He thanked God that it wasn't Kageyama. It was someone he trusted. He could talk to him about his problems. He turned up to meet the worried face of Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi said nothing else and sat down next to Hinata. Yamaguchi gave a small smile before Hinata collapsed onto him. 

"Mm sorry" Hinata mumbled into the fabric of his shirt. 

"So why are you crying?" Yamaguchi said, absently stroking his back.

"He doesn't like me" Hinata mumbled.

He heard Yamaguchi bark out a laugh and turned to look at his friend. Yamaguchi was laughing quietly. "Not funny!" He whined. He wouldn't have expected Yamaguchi of all people to laugh at him. Yamaguchi shook his head.

"No... He totally has a crush on you Hinata" He said softly.

Hinata shook his head. No. Kageyama said he liked someone. He obviously liked a cute girl that he could hug and be around. Hinata was not a cute girl and voiced as much to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi only sighed, resting his head on the bark next to Hinata.

"You have a chance, I'm telling you" He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Yamaguchi smiled sadly at him. His smile, however, did not reach his eyes, "You have a better chance than me with my crush."

Hinata frowned. Yamaguchi had a crush? He was probably just saying this to make him feel better. Friends do that. The tears had dried on his face leaving an ugly mark on his face. He rubbed his face with his hand that was caked with dirt. 

"I like Tsukki" 

It was barely a whisper. Hinata just heard it.

"Aren't you dating?"

They did act like they were dating. They went everywhere together and even in the sleepover, they seemed to gravitate towards one another. He remembered how Tsukishima sat in between his legs earlier as Yamaguchi sat on the chair.

"I wish," He said, smiling sadly at Hinata. To Hinata's horror, his friend had his eyes shining in the sun, tears slowly creeping out the sides of his eyes.

Hinata pulled his friend in for a hug, also feeling his eyes well up in tears. Yamaguchi smiled and pulled Hinata in for a tight hug. They sat with their arms around each other for who knows how long.

"I'm happy you told me," Hinata whispered

"Sorry, this turned on me. I'm also happy you told me" Yamaguchi said, genuinely smiling, this time.

Hinata felt at ease. He didn't know why but he felt comforted that someone at least felt the same as him. He felt bad for Yamaguchi, in turn taking his mind off his own problem. He smiled softly to himself because he knew that Yamaguchi had probably aimed for that, however, he knew it wasn't a lie. The way Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima with stars in his eyes and followed him. Hinata knew he loved him. He embraced Yamaguchi in a hug, not having any words to say. He didn't know what to say.

"You know," Yamaguchi said softly, "I really do think he likes you."

"But-" Yamaguchi cut him off swiftly,

"I'm pretty sure that crush is you and I am right most of the time," he said, grinning.

"Are you sure?" Hinata couldn't help but doubt it. Sure, there was a small chance that this 'crush' that Kageyama had was on him but he didn't know. Kageyama scowled at him all the time and Hinata was sure that the boy felt some sort of contempt for him.

"That's for you to find out,"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[Kageyama POV]

Kageyama couldn't help but feel worried. It was halfway through training and Hinata hadn't returned yet. He watched as Yamaguchi had left to go get him but they both hadn't returned. Kageyama desperately wanted to step off the court and find them. Nobody else seemed worried and Tsukishima the least of all. _'Shouldn't he be worried about his friend?'_

At a water break, he peeked outside to see if he could get any glimpse of Hinata or Yamaguchi. It presented nothing, as the whole area was empty. He wondered if he should go find them. He looked over his shoulder and after seeing nobody watching, he finally slipped out. He walked around the school looking everywhere. He wondered if they could just be in the club room but scratched that idea.

He knew that if Hinata was sad, he would go somewhere that nobody would go to. He paced around the school searching for any signs of the two boys. He had come to the conclusion that Yamaguchi was probably with Hinata, as he was also nowhere to be found.

He was about to give up the search when he saw the telltale orange hair in the distance. It peeked out from behind a tree that was further down. Kageyama hesitated to go there. He frowned to himself before taking a long way around, so he could see what was behind the tree perfectly. He saw Hinata talking to Yamaguchi, who was sitting next to him. From the distance, he saw some dirt on Hinata's face. _'Has that dumbass being rolling in the dirt?'_

The next moment startled him as both Hinata and Yamaguchi hugged each other. He didn't want to admit it made his heart hurt deeply when he saw that. Hinata probably never liked him. Was he with Yamaguchi? He could feel his heart break and rip into two pieces on the floor. Kageyama didn't know how but found himself sprinting back to the clubrooms.

Suga was outside looking for him when he came back. He slowed down and tried to regulate his breathing. He knew this would happen one day, there was no point in getting his hopes up. Suga approached him,

"Hey! Where were-" Suga cut off his sentence staring at Kageyama with eyes that resembled dish plates.

To Kageyama's horror, he realised that he had been crying. He felt his cheeks with his hand and sure enough, there were tears. Kageyama frowned at his own crying. He was not going to cry over this. _'I am not going to cry over something I can't have'_

Suga said nothing but lead him into the clubroom. It was silent as Kageyama settled on a bench, resting his palms over his eyes. It was embarrassing that his upperclassmen saw him like this. Suga silently soothed him, rubbing his back. It didn't make Kageyama feel any better that someone had to pity him. _'It doesn't matter anyway'_

Suga said nothing for a while and Kageyama found it within himself to calm down. He knew there was no point crying over this. After all, they were friends and friends hug each other. Do they? He sighed slowly picking his gaze off the floor to look at Suga. His eyes were laced with worry and questioning as he looked at Kageyama. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Suga asked softly. Kageyama felt like he was a child confessing to his mother but nodded anyway.

"He doesn't love me" Kageyama whispered.

"Hinata?"

Kageyama shrugged and found the piece of fluff on the floor very interesting, keeping his eyes locked on the floor. He was scared to look Suga in the eye after basically confessing that he liked Hinata. Suga touched his cheek lightly and Kageyama picked up his gaze, attempting to look everywhere except his eye.

"Kageyama look at me," Suga said, sternly. Kageyama sighed in defeat and finally met eyes with Suga.

"Hinata loves you and I'm sure about that much," Suga said nodding,

"Then why is he-" Kageyama tried to reason.

"You said you have a crush. He assumed it wasn't himself," 

Kageyama thought for a moment. Hinata did look happy before he mentioned that he had a crush. Maybe Suga was right. Hinata had blushed when after they slept together but anyone would do that after being tangled with their friend. Hinata always wanted to spend time with him, maybe it was out of pity. The more excuses he came up with the more it made sense. 

"He likes me back?" Kageyama said quietly, afraid to go above a whisper.

Suga nodded confidently, smiling. He didn't say anything else and left to go back. Kageyama felt like he couldn't return to training. He was embarrassed that he had basically skipped and then cried because of a boy. _'And it's not even 1pm'_

Kageyama found himself pacing around the clubroom when the team came for a break. He had made sure there was no evidence of the previous fiasco on his face and proceeded to pace around the room. Should he confess? What if Suga was wrong? He reasoned with himself trying to come up with an answer. That was how the team found him. The team, save for Yamaguchi and Hinata, stood at the door as Kageyama paced back and forth muttering plans under quietly to himself.

"Should I do it?"  
"What if he says no!"

"Maybe he does like me,"  
"What if it's a trap!"

"Suga is never wrong!"  
"He just pities you"

Kageyama didn't care for his teammates standing at the door, giving them a wave as recognition. He was having a crisis and he didn't know what to do. He vaguely registered that the team had shuffled inside the room but he paid no mind. He muttered curses under his breath.

"Kageyama, are you ok?" Suga asked, approaching him cautiously as if he were a rabid animal.

"I'm fine Suga! What do you mean? I'm doing dandy!" He practically screamed.

The team watched him with wide eyes. After his outburst, Kageyama continued muttering profanities under his breath and began pacing up and down the room again. The team stood frozen, they obviously didn't know what to do. Kageyama didn't mind, nothing they could say would bring him out of... whatever this was.

"I broke him" Suga whined, resting against the shelves. Kageyama could hear them all muttering and talking about him but he couldn't care less. _'WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO?'_

"The King finally lost it" sneered Tsukishima. Kageyama ignored him.

"Suga, what did you do?" Asahi asked, completely confused.

"Kageyama! Listen to me!" Suga said, trying to stop his pacing.

Kageyama felt strongly that he wanted to go home and scream into his pillow. He was embarrassing himself acting like this in front of other people. He heard the door opening but he didn't care. He stared at the ground, striding up and down the room. He was getting dizzy, he would admit, but he could fall another time. He had to figure this out now. 

"Uhm... Kageyama?"

Kageyama whipped his head up to meet eyes with none other than Hinata. The soul problem of his mental breakdown. He didn't have the dirt mark on his face anymore and stood next to Yamaguchi, who looked equally as confused. Kageyama felt the need to die at that point. He needed to get out of here. He snatched his bag off the shelf, pushing past the other first years, giving a bow before sprinting away.

He knew he couldn't run away from his problems forever. They were going to catch up to him eventually, however, he would rather delay when that came. He sprinted all the way home. He slumped at his doorframe and dropping his bag in a huff. He didn't care about training now. Hinata was probably so confused. He could feel his phone buzz in his bag from endless notifications. He picked up his phone cautiously.

**Suga-san [5 messages] [3 missed calls]**

**Noya-san [2 messages] [5 missed calls]**

**Tanaka-senpai [2 messages] [1 missed call]**

**Saltyshima [1 message]**

**Coach [1 message]**

He could at least avoid it till Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this got sad quickly whoops. tbh I did not mean for them to spiral like that but-
> 
> ALSO IM SORRY I AM SO BAD AT EMOTIONS :0


	5. Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really bad at emotions lol

[Hinata POV]

When Hinata and Yamaguchi returned to the clubroom they opened the door slowly to peek inside. Everyone was standing awkwardly to the side as Kageyama was storming around the room, muttering something to himself under his breath. Hinata couldn't tell what he was saying but Suga looked like he wanted to say something or try to stop him. He turned to Kageyama and gave him a look that says 'Do something'

"Uhm... Kageyama?"

Kageyama's head whipped up faster than the speed of light as he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He paused and stared at Hinata, his mouth slightly open. Hinata was confused. Did something happen while he was gone? Kageyama stared at him for what felt like hours as everyone in the room held their breath, waiting for probably yelling or insults. Honestly, Hinata wanted him to say something, _anything._

Kageyama snatched his bag before he stormed past Hinata and Yamaguchi wordlessly. He didn't seem mad just shocked. Was Kageyama scared of him? Did he find out his feelings and was disgusted? He was disgusted with him. Hinata felt his eyes burn with tears as he tried to keep his posture. He knew there was no point going after Kageyama. He would never catch up to him if he didn't want to be there. He felt everyone's eyes on him and he wanted to turn and leave. 

He walked through the middle of the room painfully slow as he went to reach for his bag. He kept his back facing everyone as he stared at the shelf in front of him. He felt himself tremble. His legs felt like jelly and he knew they wouldn't be able to support him much longer. Kageyama was avoiding him. He probably didn't even want to be friends with him anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet the warm brown eyes of Suga.

"S-Suga-san" His voice trembled as he stumbled over his words.

"It's ok"

At that, he collapsed into Suga's chest. He cried for the second time that day into Suga's chest. He couldn't care less about his team around him. They were like family and he trusted them fully. He felt pats on his back and hands ruffling his hair. They slightly comforted him, knowing that his team was there. He heard them chatting and heard Tsukishima say,

"Get Yachi. She'll know what to do."

He felt flattered that Tsukishima paid enough attention to him to know that Yachi was indeed one of his closest friends. He heard murmurs of agreement and the second years announcing that they should leave. These thoughts took his mind slightly off the fact that Kageyama was avoiding him. He went as far as to avoid training to leave him behind and Kageyama never missed training.

Kageyama loved volleyball and wouldn't let anyone stand in his way. Even when they had their big fight, Kageyama still showed up to training and played alongside Hinata. This time he truly went up and left. Kageyama probably was disgusted with him for liking him. Even though he had accepted Kageyama was probably straight, it didn't soften the blow any less. He felt his heart shatter as he tried to come up with a reason. Any reason that Kageyama went away, not because of Hinata.

Hinata sobbed ugly tears into Suga's shirt, who hadn't moved since Hinata began crying. Hinata was grateful that his senpai lent a shoulder to cry on. Well, a shirt that is. He thought to himself how good his friends were, taking care of him, even though he was sure that a majority of them had no idea why he was crying. He felt himself smiling softly into the shirt.

"Hinata!" Yachi had burst into the room and he felt Suga pull him softly off his shirt.

"Sorry for wetting your shirt" He mumbled quietly.

"Oh, Hinata! I'm happy you trust me enough to do that!" He watched as Suga slightly teared up at the sentiment.

"No Suga-san! Don't cry!" He squeaked.

Suga laughed and pet his head before heading out of the room. He heard Yachi mumble something about 'it not being right in a men's change room.' Of course, Yachi would be worried about that. He felt himself laughing. All eyes turned to him as he laughed hysterically. Yachi and Yamaguchi were the only ones left with him. All of their eyes were filled with worry and concern. Hinata turned to look at them, choking on his laughter. 

"Don't worry I'm fine guys"

"Hinata-"

"Yachi I swear I'm all good!"

"Hinata-"

"I'm fine!"

Yachi glowered at him as Hinata plastered a fake smile onto his face. Everyone has their own problems they face and Hinata wasn't going to let his friends drop everything for him. The tears still fresh on his cheeks, he rubbed them with his sleeves hoping to wipe it all away.

"Hinata. You aren't ok" Yachi said sternly.

"Yeah Hinata! You have a great chance with him... unlike me" Yamaguchi said, mumbling the last part. Yachi switched her glares between the two boys threatening them to say anything further, Hinata shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean. You have a perfect chance with him." Hinata said, ignoring Yachi.

"Hinata you don't have to-"

"SHUT UP!" Yachi yelled at them. Both boys turned to her, shocked. Yachi, the usually timid and shy girl was so mad that she felt the need to raise her voice at them. Scratch that. She was practically seething, sending them both an aura that made both boys freeze.

"They are both so fucking gay! They painted their toes rainbow, you guys!" She yelled.

"They did that for fun." Hinata mumbled under his breath, just as Yamaguchi squeaked "Yachi just swore"

"Both of you shut up! Stop being so negative and just realize they like you back!" 

"Kageyama ran out of the room to avoid me. He ran away Yachi" Hinata grumbled.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Yachi said, pointing her glare at Hinata. Hinata averted his gaze to the ground sheepishly. He felt sort of guilty for making Yachi have to say this to both of them.

"Sorry Yachi" Hinata mumbled, "Still sad he ran away though"

Yachi's glare softened as she stepped forward to hug him. Hinata didn't even cry this time (progress?) and accepted the hug. He laughed to himself at how Yachi's personality changed like the flick of a switch. He was glad she tried to keep the negative emotions away, even if she had to get the point across by yelling. He did feel a bit better seeing her stern gaze return after the hug ended.

"You two better be positive when I see you on Monday"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[Kageyama POV]

Kageyama sat on his bed staring at his phone. He desperately wanted to read the messages everyone had sent him, despite him knowing they were all probably getting him in trouble. He had been staring at his phone for at least an hour having an inner conflict whether or not to pick it up. The final push was when his phone let out another 'ding'

**{Now}**

**Yachi [1 message]**

**{1 hour ago}**

**Suga-san [5 messages] [3 missed calls]**

**Noya-san [2 messages] [5 missed calls]**

**Tanaka-senpai [2 messages] [1 missed call]**

**Saltyshima [1 message]**

**Coach [1 message]**

He decided to read the older messages first, picking Suga, because he knew that the team mom would probably be the most worried about him.

_______________________________________________________

**[Suga-san]**

**(2 Missed Calls)**

**Kageyama!**

**I'm really sorry. This is my fault you ran away.**

**Please Message me back when you see this, I'm really worried about you**

**(1 Missed Call)**

**Kageyama, please respond!**

**Kageyama Hinata's crying**

_______________________________________________________

Kageyama frowned, confused at the last question. Why was he crying? Why would he feel the need to cry? He also desperately wanted to say that it wasn't Suga's fault he ran away. He typed a response before quickly deleting it. He felt humiliated and embarrassed that he ran away, so he decided to not message back. Kageyama groaned, going to read the other messages.

_______________________________________________________

**[Noya-san]**

**(3 Missed Calls)**

**Hey???? R u ok? Im here to talk if anything is wrong**

**(1 Missed Call)**

**Dude Shoyo is rlly messed up u should come back**

**(1 Missed Call)**

**_** ______________________________________________________

**[Tanaka-senpai]**

**(1 Missed Call)**

**Hey bro! why did you run away???**

**Hinata is pretty sad that you left**

**_______________________________________________________**

**[Saltyshima]**

**Hey, I know this isn't my problem but Hinata looks really hurt that you left.  
Just don't hurt him any further than you need to.**

**_______________________________________________________**

Kageyama frowned at the only message Tsukishima sent. Hurt him? Kageyama never meant to hurt him in any way. It was probably because they were friends, right? Hinata just cared about him like any normal person. Kageyama shuddered when he felt a tear run down his cheek. He never meant to hurt him! _'Why is he crying about me leaving anyway?'_ He thought to himself bitterly, clicking onto the next message. 

_______________________________________________________

**[Coach]**

**Hey Kageyama, I know you're going through some personal shit right now,**  
**but I don't think you should have run away like that without telling anyone.**  
**I understand if you are** **going through a problem right now but you know  
better than anyone t** **hat it shouldn't affect the team. You can also talk to me  
any time if you ** **need to talk about it. Of course, you don't have to though.  
Hope you got ** **home safely.**

_______________________________________________________

Kageyama sighed to himself. He could feel himself getting lectured as soon as he returned to practice on Monday. He knew he couldn't avoid it, though he truly wondered why Hinata cried. Did he know he was running away from him? He groaned to himself, flopping onto the bed and screaming until his lungs hurt, into the pillow.

"Tobio? Are you ok?" His mom called from downstairs. He hadn't realised she even arrived home.

"Sorry, Mom!" He yelled back, trying to stop the quiver in his voice. He sat back up and reached for the last message. Yachi rarely texted him, so he knew the girl would probably be mad at him for running away. Everyone should be.

_______________________________________________________

**[Yachi]**

**Hey Kageyama, I know you didn't mean to hurt Hinata but I will**  
**kill you if you don't come to training on Monday. Hinata cried**  
**because he thought that you were trying to avoid him, which**  
**you are, but he thought it was because you are disgusted with**  
**his feelings. Please, I know you are gay for him so please just**  
**confess?? Don't forget! I'm still lecturing you on Monday, you**  
**can't hide from me. That's all!! :)**

_______________________________________________________

Kageyama laughed to himself softly, thinking about Yachi getting him in trouble. He knew she would do it but he was just trying to stop the tears from spilling over. he never ever wanted to hurt Hinata. He didn't mean to make him cry. He laughed as tears rolled down his face, thinking about how Hinata must hate him. He shook his head, trying to rub the onslaught of tears that just kept coming. He felt his chest gasp for air as he sobbed. 

Hinata, even if he did have feelings for Kageyama, would be long gone. The middle blocker must hate him for running out of the room and Kageyama didn't blame him. He cried quietly, accepting that Hinata probably never wanted to see him again. The fact that he had made him cry and probably lose any chance he had with him felt like a kick in the gut. No. Worse than that. Like he died. He never wanted this.

He heard his mom's footsteps at his door but he didn't want to even look at her. He was a disappointment and he knew it. His mother said nothing as she slowly padded across the room and sat on the bed beside him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. He curled into her side like he would do when he was a child after a bad nightmare or bad day at school. He sobbed into his arms as he felt the warm, comforting presence of his mother beside him. Kageyama choked on his breaths as he tried to stop himself. He didn't want to hurt Hinata. He didn't mean it. _'I didn't want him to cry'_

"He hates me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it physically hurts writing this ;-;


	6. You never know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata talks about his problems to big sis!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i reread last chapter and it was a bit short sorry this one is a bit short too but I got it out :D

[Hinata POV]

Hinata begrudgingly walked home after being scolded by Yachi. He hadn’t taken his bike to school, as he had walked (well ran) to school that day. He groaned, scrunching up his nose, he wanted to go to Sakanoshita but he didn’t remember packing any money. Hinata sighed, looking at the sky, still a brilliant stark blue, as the afternoon had not fully hit.

He slumped his shoulders walking up the mountain at a slow pace. It would take much longer to reach home, he knew, especially because of his pace. He didn’t want to go home, honestly. It would remind him of the previous night and how things went to shit so quickly.

He wallowed in his thoughts, walking depressed on the side of the road. He was sure that when he could home he would probably burst out crying when his mom asked how the day had been. He frowned to himself, vowing that he would not cry because Kageyama ran away. He already did that and did not plan on giving any more tears.

Few cars zipped past him as he walked on the road. A white car sped past him at a speed that was probably, no, definitely illegal. The car came to a screeching halt in front of him as Hinata raised his eyebrows in recognition. A head peeked out from the car that he recognised, the famous green lollipop lolling out of her mouth.

“Hinata!!!” Saeko called from the car, waving madly.

“Oh! Saeko Nii-san!!” He laughed, coming out of his negative thoughts.

“Is your house all the way up here?” She said, frowning.

“Yeah. I didn’t take my bike today.” He said, shrugging as he came up to the window.

“Well then, hop in!” She said, gesturing to the empty passenger seat.

“Really? Thank you!” He said, bowing low as Saeko scoffed.

“Come on, short stuff!”

“I couldn’t help but notice you look a little sad,” Saeko said after they had gotten back on the road.

“O-oh… yeah,” Hinata mumbled.

“Wanna tell your big sis what’s up?” She asked, prodding him on.

"Well, there's this boy I really like-"

"Is it Kageyama! You two are smitten!" She said cackling.

"Huh? No way! Today he..." Hinata spilled all his problems and thoughts to Saeko, even the thoughts he didn't tell Yachi. She nodded along listening to every word. She raised her eyebrows at some parts and actively listened, still keeping her eyes on the road (sort of?). After Hinata had finished his rant Saeko didn't say anything for a while. She frowned, twirling the lollipop between her thumb and index finger. 

"Say, how do you know he doesn't like you?" Saeko said, after a while.

"He ran away from me! He obviously didn't want to see me!" Hinata whined, feeling his eyes burn.

"Hm. What if he was embarrassed? I don't even know what's going on in that kid's head!"

"He said he likes someone-"

"What if that was you?" Saeko said, cutting him off. She tossed him a tissue from the door for his watery eyes.

"The person he likes... is me?" Hinata said, confused, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah! Kageyama seems like a big softie!" Saeko said, laughing

"No! He's all _grrr_ and _gwah_! He hits me too!" Hinata pouted, the tears seemingly forgotten.

"That's cute!" Saeko grinned at him.

"As I said. He ran away. He thinks I'm weird," Hinata grumbled.

"And as I said, you don't know what he's thinking," Saeko sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you!" Hinata called out to the car after he was dropped home. The talk with Saeko made him truly think.

_'I don't have proof his crush is someone else but I don't know if it's me either. He ran away from me for a reason...'_

Hinata groaned walking up the steps of his house, coming to the door. He checked the door, it was unlocked, and trodded inside, tossing his shoes to the side. He frowned, knowing his mom would be home soon with his sister. Till then he had the house to himself. He decided he would take advantage of that and get lost in his thoughts.

Hinata sat on his bed in deep thought. He never considered the fact the crush could be on him. He didn't even know if the guy was straight. He probably liked some cute girl that could- Right. He might not be straight. He snickered to himself thinking about his rainbow nails. He took off his socks to look at his own, still sporting the bisexual colours. Maybe he wanted rainbow because he was gay or it was to impress his little sister, which he did often. It was probably the latter.

Hinata shut his eyes tightly curling into a ball. He didn't know why Kageyama ran away. He knew that it was his fault because as soon as he entered the room, Kageyama walked out. He couldn't shake the feeling that Kageyama just didn't like him anymore. No. He shouldn't think that way. Saeko had told him that he didn't know what he was thinking, which was true. He would just have to be positive.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[Kageyama POV]

Kageyama's mom had left him alone for the night, leaving some food on his bedside table. He was grateful she didn't ask anything and left him. He wasn't sure what to do when he heard another 'ding' ring out from his phone. Kageyama frowned, knowing none of the team would message him after what happened unless it was something important.

He glanced at his phone, hoping to not see Hinata had messaged him. The contact that popped up was not in fact Hinata but someone he would rather not talk to anyway. Oikawa had decided to message him again. Great.

 **_** ______________________________________________________

[ **( 「๑•₃•)「 Oikawa ]**

**Soooooo have u confessed yet or do I need to do it for u lol**

**no**

**just no???**

**rather not talk about it**

**what did u do now**

**u were so happy last night????**

**i ran away from training**

**that doesnt seem very tobio like**

**its not**

**u arent even using punctuation**

**was it that bad**

**yes**

**ooooo**

**tomorrow is sundayyyyy**

**wanna meet up**

**no**

**iwa chan will come :D**

**where?**

**is that seriously all u need?**

**r00d**

**meet u at the shops near my school at like 12???**

**fine**

**yayyyyyyyy**

**oh I shouldnt be happy now should i**

**no**

**ur welcome!**

**_______________________________________________________**

Kageyama frowned to himself. It wasn't a good idea to talk about his problems, especially to Oikawa. He was a rival! Kageyama groaned, flopping back onto his bed. 

"Tobio! You should probably have a shower!" His mom called from downstairs.

His frown slowly turned into a small smile. His mom supported him with everything he did and knew to give him space when he needed it. It made him feel slightly better and plodded to the shower.

He undressed and decided that today was a day for a hot shower. The steam rose and he stepped into the hot water. It was hotter than he liked but he couldn't care. The water felt really hot on his skin like he was being burnt. He sighed. He probably deserved this.

The meeting with Oikawa was going to be an event he thought, scrubbing his hair. At least Iwaizumi would be there to control Oikawa. He turned the tap off and shivered at the change in temperature. How do people have such hot showers all the time?

He finally lay on his bed, in utter defeat. The whole day had been a trainwreck, starting from the best morning to the worst day of his life in minutes. He just had to go and mess everything up. He frowned, trying to remember the moment he walked out.

Hinata had looked slightly surprised but there was hurt evident in his eyes. He tried to remember more, however, feeling his eyes water he decided against it. He knew he had hurt Hinata in some way when he walked out. He just couldn't think of why.

Did Hinata think they weren't going to be friends anymore? Is it because he couldn't hit his toss like usual? That was probably it. He was sad because he left early, not letting Hinata hit one toss that day. He felt at ease thinking this because it was probably true. Hinata was like him in that way that they only thought about volleyball.

Even if he was wrong, Oikawa could help him, right? Oikawa had lots of fans and friends and seemed to handle them all well. If he could just get things back on track with Hinata. He didn't want to admit it but losing his friendship with Hinata would be worse than losing a match. Oikawa and Iwaizumi could help with that.

_'Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF forgot to post this :p
> 
> i saw a comic with the same concept with kuroken (made before the fic of course) and I died lol


	7. Reasons to like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama talks to Oikawa and Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since Oikawa and the others were thrown in at the start, why not make him an important character?? :D I love trashykawa

[Kageyama POV]

Kageyama slipped on his hoodie and shoes, slipping outside the door. His mom was still asleep, so he decided to just leave a note. He walked to the bus stop, sitting down. It was 9 am, so he would be pretty early. He had decided to use this time to get used to his surroundings so he would feel more comfortable, especially because he knew that Oikawa would eventually get the rest of the truth out of him.

The bus slowed down beside him, and he got on. He stared out the window at the passing houses and trees. He rest his head against the glass, feeling the all the buses movements. He looked around the bus and only saw an elderly woman with a walking stick sitting down. She had a small bag, so he guessed she was getting off the same spot at the shops. Kageyama was socially inept, but he still would help her when she had to get off.

When the stop finally came, the woman also got up. He bowed and lifted up her bags. She smiled sweetly at him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He refrained from smiling, remembering his team's reaction for when he tried. Not fun.

He gave a final bow and gave the lady back her bags. Oikawa had never specified where to meet, so he just wandered around the stores aimlessly. Not many people were there, considering it was Sunday. He frowned to himself. He didn't want to repeatedly circle the stores, he'd look like an idiot. He searched around the area and found a small sports store. He decided to go in and look at volleyball stuff.

The store was larger than what Kageyama had given it credit for. He knew that the volleyball section would still be pretty small, though. He looked at new volleyballs and kneepads. He could probably use some new kneepads. He shrugged, putting them back. He could get them later. He glanced at a clock that read 10:47. It was still way too early for them to arrive. He was hungry, as he had avoided breakfast that morning.

He finally sat at a table, alone, at a small cafe with a small hot chocolate in hand. Against the popular opinion of his teammates, who thought he liked coffee, he hated it. He would rather have milk or yoghurt. He glanced at his surroundings, just some families and high school girls walking around. He heard one of them shriek and he had the feeling that his day was about to get a bit more complicated.

"Ladies! Ladies! Leave our pretty boy alone would you?"

He recognised the voice of one of the Aoba Josai third-years. The one that was there when Hinata had stolen his phone. He never did get to ask why he did that. Probably a dare or something. The third-years he recognised were Oikawa (which girls were fawning over), Iwaizumi and the other two were named Makki and Matsun from his memory.

"Oh~! Hello Tobio-chan!" Oikawa said, bounding up to his table. Of course, he had to sit outside.

"Oho, hello crow child!" Makki (Was it?) said, plopping down in a seat.

"Leave him alone!" Iwaizumi said, whacking them both on the head. Matsun grimaced behind him covering his mouth to prevent any comments.

The third-years gathered around his table, chatting. Kageyama felt extremely out of place as if he was intruding on their time. He sipped quietly on his drink, observing their interactions. Oikawa and Matsun were fighting over something about a game while Makki was talking to Iwaizumi. Kageyama didn't want to listen to their situations and prevented himself from pulling out his phone, he knew it was rude to do so. The others had their own drinks, Oikawa matching his drink.

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa said whipping around.

"Yes, Oikawa-san." He wanted to keep up his strong exterior, not wanting to let the others know how barrelled over he was inside at that moment.

"What did you do?" He said, lower.

"I messed up." He stated simply.

"I got that much! Tell me what you did!" Oikawa whined, dramatically leaning back in his chair.

"I already told you-"

"Yeah yeah, you ran away from training. Why?"

Kageyama glanced nervously at the other people surrounding the table. They were chatting together, with Oikawa staring at him. He knew they were in hearing range and he felt hey would judge him. What if they didn't accept him?

"Don't worry these guys are gay as fuck," Oikawa said, waving his hand over. A mother behind Oikawa gasped and walked away with her child. Makki snorted as Iwaizumi glared at him.

"There was a kid!" He hissed. Oikawa shrugged turning back to Kageyama intently.

"Uhm... Well, he was hugging another guy and I ran away when he came in the room," Kageyama said, sipping his drink. Matsun proceeded to choke on his own drink and Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows.

"You are so dramatic Tobio-chan!" Oikawa said, furrowing his eyebrows, "friends hug all the time!"

"I don't know that" Kageyama grumbled. He felt like he was on

"Who was it? Do I know them?" Oikawa said, intrigued.

"Yeah... He's our pinch server number 12."

"Ohhh! The freckles kid!" 

"You aren't helping Crappykawa" Iwaizumi grumbled. Makki and Matsun nodded.

"So kid, you really like him right?" Matsun asked.

"I guess"

"You can't guess. You have to know!" Makki said.

"You guys are like bad uncles," Oikawa muttered.

"I do like him. He doesn't like me though"

"And you know that how?" Matsun questioned him, raising one eyebrow.

"I made him cry" Kageyama mumbled under his breath

"You what!?" Oikawa screeched. The others looked confused, they obviously hadn't heard him. Kageyama glared at the ground as Oikawa floundered "Did you apologize? Is it that bad?"

"What happened?" Makki piped up.

"He made the poor kid cry!" 

Makki and Matsun both followed Oikawa shooting questions and panicking. Kageyama sunk lower into his seat. He barely knew the other two and they still got mad. It was understandable.

"Do you know why he cried?" Iwaizumi said, the voice of reason amount the chaos.

"He probably got sad he couldn't hit my tosses after I left," Kageyama said.

"You said 'probably' which means you aren't too sure yourself" Iwaizumi pointed out.

"My teammates messaged me after I left. Apparently he cried after I was gone,"

"He was sad you left him!" Oikawa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Or it was because he didn't play any volleyball," Kageyama said frowning. He knew that in some way it was his fault that he cried.

"You hurt his feelings! That kid loves you" Oikawa stated, a matter of factly.

"No, he doesn't-"

"The pictures say otherwise~" Oikawa pulled out his phone to reveal the photos from the sleepover. Kageyama went to swipe at the phone but Oikawa pulled it out of the way, smirking.

"Who sent you those?" Kageyama said, glaring at him.

"Your cute little manager! I saw her in the background of the call and got her number from the little princess!" He said, happily

"Damn you, Natsu," Kageyama growled under his breath, "but we were sleeping, so that proves nothing!"

"He looks so happy though," Oikawa said, scrolling through the pictures. Why in the fuck would Yachi respond to him? "Your little manager friend was kind enough to inform me of the situation,"

"What situation?" Kageyama said, glaring at his empty cup.

"You both like each other! She got so frustrated she ranted to me,"

"Yeah, she seemed pretty mad," Matsun said, "She used caps in her messages,"

"A tragic story," Makki said, dramatically draping himself over Matsun, "hold me!"

Kageyama stared in shock. He had never seen people so open about their friendship, was it just a friendship? Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, as it seemed like the most normal thing in the world, as Oikawa snickered.

"You broke Tobio-chan with your gayness!"

"Hah?" 

"Oh! He's back." Oikawa chirped happily. "Listen, you need to know that he may feel the same way about you-"

"He doesn't," Kageyama muttered, cutting Oikawa off.

"Don't cut me off Tobio-chan! You and your little Chibi-chan are so dumb I can't anymore," Oikawa groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"You have to give it time-"

"I'm calling for reinforcements!" Oikawa said, whipping out his phone. "Lucky I already told her to meet me here later."

"No! You did not call Yachi!" Kageyama said, shocked that the girl would even agree to something like that.

"Ah! She isn't alone," Oikawa said, happy with his feat to meet the Karasuno manager.

"What?"

"Glasses-chan!"

Kageyama stared dumbfounded at Yachi and Tsukishima. Tsukishima looked annoyed like he didn't want to be there but glared at Kageyama none the less. Yachi smiled at him and Kageyama knew she was mad. Her smile was extremely intimidating for someone so small.

"Kageyama-kun! What a surprise," She said, pleasantly pulling up a chair.

"Fuck," Kageyama mumbled. 

"Such vulgar language king," Tsukishima snickered, pulling a seat next to Yachi. Yachi sat next to Kageyama staring him down. Kageyama gulped quietly.

"So~ what do you have to say?" Yachi asked sweetly.

"Mm sorry"

"Hm, for what Kageyama-kun?"

Oikawa was smirking, as if he was enjoying Kageyama getting in trouble from a small girl, he probably was. Makki and Matsun looked surprised that the girl had got Kageyama to be quiet and look scared. Iwaizumi had a blank expression he couldn't read.

"For making him cry" Kageyama muttered, avoiding eye-contact with the girl.

"Look at me Kageyama-kun! I need to know you mean it" Kageyama winced. He didn't want to look up but did anyway. He was met with Yachi's brown eyes that seemed like they were staring into his soul.

"Sorry"

"Kageyama-kun, do you know why you made him cry?" Yachi asked.

"I don't," He didn't want to suggest the idea of volleyball to Yachi, knowing that would make her even madder than she already was.

"He is scared you think he's disgusting Kageyama-kun. Is that true?"

"Of course not!" Kageyama said, raising his voice slightly. Yachi didn't even wince, for once. 

"That's all I needed to hear lover boy," Yachi said.

"Huh, she got you good," Makki snickered into his hand.

"That was terrifying," She stated, sinking into her seat.

"Look what you've done Tobio-chan!" Oikawa said.

"Why am I here again?" Tsukishima asked sullenly.

"My emotional support!" Yachi said happily.

"I'm not a comfort animal" He sighed.

"I'm surprised you got him to come," Kageyama said. It was true the boy did care about things, but he wouldn't usually come to something like this, especially with rival teams or Kageyama.

"I didn't want her to meet alone with that freak," Tsukishima stated, offhandedly gesturing to Oikawa.

"Hey!" Oikawa squeaked

"Fair," Iwaizumi said.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined, slumping his head onto the table.

Everyone melted into casual conversation as Kageyama pondered over what Yachi told him. Yachi was sure that Hinata liked him back but he could never be sure. Hinata was always happy and liked everyone. It could be a mistake. 'Like' can mean different things to different people after all. His 'Like' could probably be defined with the tosses he makes and their sleepovers. They were friends. Best friends even. This could be the type of 'Like' he talked about when referring to Hinata.

Kageyama knew to never get his hopes up. They can all be crushed in an instant. Even if Hinata's 'Like' was the same as Kageyama's, he cried after he left, meaning he probably hated him now. Kageyama knew he would hate himself if someone did that to him. _'I would hate myself too'_

There were so many reasons to like Hinata. He was like the sun and never gave up. He always strived for the best, despite his setbacks previously or his height. he never gave up, even when others told him he would never make it. On top of that, he was really cute. Kageyama had started to notice this the more he knew about Hinata. Kageyama looked up to Hinata in many ways. Kageyama didn't have any of that.

Kageyama was stubborn and cold. He knew because he had built up his walls of defence, he didn't want friends. They all left him in middle school because he was arrogant and rude. Despite this, Hinata broke that wall down, making him come out and fit in with his team. Karasuno gave him everything he had wanted in middle school.

There were no reasons to like Kageyama. He knew that himself. Even with his defences down, he was a boring person with a boring life. His parents were rarely home and all he had was volleyball and his below-average grades. _'Why would someone ever like me, who is so useless?'_

Sure, girls confessed to him all the time but they never actually knew him. They liked him for his looks and his 'mysterious' personality. He wouldn't even call himself good-looking, he was just above average height. That was it. That was all girls ever liked him for. They never saw the real him and would probably leave if he did so.

There were so many reasons to like Hinata, unlike him. He was useless unless he was on the volleyball court. He had no personality and he wondered why Hinata would even like him. He yelled at him constantly and they always competed. There was no underlying reason for Hinata to even like him at all. He was-

"Oi King, stop thinking. Your non-existent brain might explode" Tsukishima mused.

"What did you say?" Kageyama growled, glaring at Tsukishima.

"Just stating the truth," Tsukishima shrugged.

"Whatever,"

"Stop being so... passive. It's weird." Tsukishima muttered.

"Passive?" Kageyama said, more to himself, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Do you not understand what it means? Passive means-"

"Of course I understand! I'm just not... that." 

"Compelling argument" Tsukishima scoffed.

"Shut up!" Kageyama shot back at him angrily.

"Oh no, he's back. I want the Kageyama back from two seconds ago please," 

"Will you-"

"Shut up? Yes, I'd rather that"

Maybe Tsukishima wasn't that bad after all. He did care to a certain degree, he certainly took Kageyama's mind off the problem. Kageyama smiled to himself. Tsukishima actually cared about him (somehow?) and made it better in his own way. _'Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought you were-'_

"Take that stupid smirk off your face and please for the love of God don't try and talk to me again"

Nevermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah tsukkiiiiiiiiiiii my salty boiiiiiiii


	8. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets flowers, everyone is done and Hinata avoids Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school just started again >:(

[Kageyama POV]

The small group decided to walk along together. Kageyama noticed all the weird looks people gave them. It obviously looked weird with a bunch of tall high school boys along with one small girl. All of the boys were over average height and Yachi would surely look weird in the middle of the group, talking to Makki.

Kageyama walked with his hands in his pockets avoiding conversation with anyone. He didn’t particularly want to talk to all the people that knew about his predicament and how stupid he was.

Oikawa came up behind him grinning, “Don’t lose faith Tobio-chan!”

Kageyama groaned, trying to glare at him. His normal resting face was basically a glare so it wasn’t that hard. Oikawa raised his eyebrows.

“You still look dead inside,” he stated before heading to talk to Matsun.

They wandered around the buildings, stopping whenever someone saw something they liked. That was how they all ended up inside a flower shop. Yachi had said she needed flowers for her mom, who was coming back from a trip. Oikawa said flowers were 'really cute' and dragged everyone else in the store.

Kageyama didn’t hate flowers per se, he just felt uncomfortable with so many colours around him. He saw a small range of the same flower. There were different variations of the flower, yellow and pink being prominent. He wanted to fiddle with the petals but he knew that would be wrong, so just stared at them. He picked up a yellow flower and twirled it with his fingers.

Yellow was Hinata's favourite colour if he remembered correctly. He had a yellow phone, jacket and he said he liked it because it reminded him of the sun. He cringed slightly, revisiting a happy memory with Hinata.

Tsukishima casually walked up to him, “Not sure you should play with the Carnations”

Kageyama snorted, “You know what type of flower this is?”

“Yamaguchi likes flowers,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“So why shouldn’t I play with it? Am I killing it?” Kageyama asked, hurriedly placing the flower back.

“No, that specific colour means something like rejection and disappointment.”

“Huh?” _‘Flowers have meanings???’_

“Do you need me to define it?” Tsukishima snickered.

“No! I just didn’t know they had meanings. They are just pretty things that are used for decoration,” Kageyama shrugged. Flowers were just decorations or gifts that girls got because they were pretty. They all died in like a week anyway so Kageyama found them useless.

“The white ones mean ‘Love and Innocence’”

Kageyama and Tsukishima jumped. A small lady stood behind them in a pale green apron. She had snuck up on them as they talked. The lady looked vaguely familiar to Kageyama but he couldn’t pinpoint why.

“Oh! You are that nice young man that helped me off the bus,” The lady said, happily.

“Ah, hello miss,” Kageyama bowed. He saw Tsukishima raise his eyebrow at the side of his vision, a small smirk tugging at the edge of his lips.

“I can give you a free flower for your kindness,” The little lady said, browsing through the flowers. “What one would you like?”

“Uhm, it’s ok really-“

“He has a crush” Tsukishima supplied. Kageyama whipped around to glare at him. Tsukishima shrugged, smirking. 

“This one is perfect then,” She grabbed the white flower and handed it to Kageyama with a smile. “Or would you say that it is more _love_?”

“Definitely love miss” Tsukishima sighed, “It’s honestly sickening”

The lady grinned at Tsukishima and browsed through the other colours, finally pulling out a red flower. It was still the same as the white one, just coloured a deep red. It was pretty, but it didn't remind Kageyama of normal red flowers, like a rose. This one was different, its deep shade contrasting with the other lighter colours in the shop.

“This one is love and admiration,”

_‘That’s actually perfect…’_

“I can see from your face that your friend here was right,” She gave him one last smile before bustling behind the counter to help with an order.

“Oh, Kageyama! I didn’t know you liked flowers!” Yachi said, holding a bouquet that had a range of pink and red flowers in it.

Kageyama clutched the red and white flower in his hand, “I don’t, really,”

“The lady thought it suited him,” Tsukishima said, grinning.

“Don’t those flowers have something to do with love or something?” Oikawa asked, peeking over Kageyama’s shoulder to get a better look of the flowers.

“They do, something like admiration..." Iwaizumi said, looking at the flowers.

"I didn't know you liked flowers Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said, sounding slightly offended. Iwaizumi shrugged as Oikawa spluttered about how they were best friends and all secrets were shared even embarrassing ones. Did he and Hinata use to be like this before his feelings got in the way?

"Well see you! It was nice meeting you Yacchan!" Oikawa called, waving.

"We'll add you to the meme chat!" Makki said, happily.

"A fellow member," Mattsun said, nodding.

"Please don't add me," Tsukishima growled, just loud enough for the others to hear.

"We won't forget you quoted a vine!" They both shouted, retreating.

"Good grief," Kageyama muttered.

It was now Monday morning. Kageyama stared at his uniform, contemplating if he should just call in sick. He had stayed up till 2 am and was sure that he had dark bags under his eyes. He grimaced, remembering that then he wouldn't be able to play any volleyball. If anything, volleyball would help him be more distracted. He finally picked up his uniform, putting it on. He would have to go back to school anyway so he might as well get it over and done with. Taking one last glance at the flowers sitting on his desk in a mug, he left.

He purposely walked slowly so he would arrive just on time for training. He usually arrived early with Hinata but chose to avoid that one-on-one situation at all costs. He quickly threw his stuff in the clubroom before shuffling into the gym. He felt multiple eyes on him and kept his gaze pointedly at the floor. Tsukishima and Yachi were the only ones who didn't care.

"Hey, Kageyama!" Yachi called, running up to him. He could feel the tension of the other players like she stepped on a nerve. Kageyama shrugged off the tension. Hinata avoided his eyes and kept talking to Nishinoya who wasn't listening.

"Hi Yachi, did your mom like the flowers?" He asked, trying to talk as casual as possible. Yachi seemed surprised he remembered, before replying.

"She did! What about your flowers?" She asked, grinning. Kageyama could feel that she was right through him. He had told her what the name of the flowers was, and she undoubtedly searched up their meanings. Well, he had too, staying up till 2 am looking at meanings and staring aimlessly at the flowers he placed in a mug with some water. 

"I put them in a mug," He muttered.

"Fancy, King!" Tsukishima grinned, sauntering up beside Yachi.

All the other people in the room seemed to be completely confused. Kageyama had a tense aura around him and of all people to approach him, Yachi did. She was known to be timid and even scared of him. Kageyama would have found it weird if he were the others as well.

"I don't have any vases," Kageyama growled, "plus we have training." He walked in and started to stretch in the corner. He heard Tsukishima mutter something about him being stupid. He looked at Hinata, who was in the other corner of the room, now talking to Asahi, who looked quite uncomfortable. Maybe he could try speaking to him.

Training started and the tension between him and Hinata didn't leave. When spiking practice started, he purposely avoided Kageyama's line and switched with Yamaguchi. Kageyama tried to start a small conversation with Hinata and was given a cold shoulder. Of course, Hinata wanted to avoid him. His tosses were so bad that training, Coach sent him off.

Kageyama felt awkward. He wanted to talk to Hinata but with him avoiding him like the plague, it was impossible. He found ways to get errands and latch onto others to get away from Kageyama. After training and throughout the day, Hinata constantly avoided him at all costs. Hinata would usually sit with him on a step and eat lunch together, maybe having a little practice. 

He felt completely and utterly alone. He sat alone, he had forgotten his lunch and wasn't bothered to buy anything. He probably deserved to starve at his point. He had barely been able to stay awake in class, considering he stayed up quite late. Kageyama felt so bad, he didn't even go to get his daily milk. Like that would make him feel better anyway. His life seemed a lot more empty without Hinata around. Like the sun had left.

Kageyama had gotten so used to Hinata's presence he actively searched for it. Hinata was nowhere to be seen, probably still in class. Kageyama gave up by the second break. If Hinata wasn't going to let up he wasn't going to try. There was no point. After all, it was his fault Hinata was avoiding him. He felt a stray tear slip down his cheek.

Pitiful, honestly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[Karasuno POV]

Suga hated the tension between his two kohais during practice. It was actually quite sad watching Kageyama as he would try to talk to Hinata. Hinata acted as if Kageyama had never been there in the first place, just going to talk to someone else. It was useless. Kageyama looked so sad and like he hadn't slept for days. His eyebags told that story, being dark and his skin alarmingly pale. Suga was worried about him.

Kageyama glared at the ground as he huffed and walked away. The only people willing to talk to him were Yachi and Tsukishima, even then Tsukishima seemed to want to avoid the situation. Suga noticed his tosses were not as precise and Kageyama had deflated. He would mutter apologies when his tosses went astray. Coach eventually took him off and told him to go outside to take a breather.

Suga followed as Kageyama stomped outside. He glanced out the door and noticed Kageyama curled up in a ball. He looked so small and helpless, Suga wanted to go give him a hug. However, he knew that Kageyama would want to deal with it on his own. Suga left him alone.

Daichi grimaced at the tension in the gym. It could literally be cut with a knife. Suga was shuffling anxiously on his feet as he watched Kageyama. Hinata ignoring Kageyama had ultimately affected the whole team and the dynamic. Noya laughed nervously, as Hinata seemed to gravitate towards him and Tanaka. Noya tried to keep happy, he wanted to always be strong in the eyes of his kohai.

When Kageyama was sent outside, Hinata seemed a lot brighter. _Was that a good thing?_ Suga trailed after Kageyama and was leaning partially out the door. Daichi clapped his hands and told the team to practice serves. Hinata bounced around, happily and talked to Yachi.

Daichi didn't know how he should approach this. Can he even fix this? It was obvious everyone was on high alert with Hinata bouncing around. Suga was still partially out the door, looking for Kageyama. He needed a way to fix this. If only he could get Hinata to stop avoiding his problems.

Ennoshita walked along at his break. Training had been a shit-show and Ennoshita wasn't for it. He looked around for any sign of Tanaka, who told him to meet here. He walked along before being pulled against a wall. Tanaka and Nishinoya were standing along with Kinoshita and Narita. They put their fingers on their lips, signalling to be quiet.

He peeked around the corner and saw Kageyama hunched over. Apparently he had given up on searching for Hinata. He didn't even have his lunch with him. He was holding his head in his hands, taking deep breaths. He was horrified when he saw tears slide down the sides of his face. Kageyama seemed like such a strong-willed person it wasn't like him to cry. The only time he cried was when the team had lost a match against Seijoh. Nishinoya cringed as he pulled back.

"This is really bad," Nishinoya whispered back to the others.

"No shit sherlock," Kinoshita sighed.

Ennoshita watched as Kageyama groaned and wiped the tears with his sleeves. He got up and walked in the other direction as if he hadn't just literally had a breakdown. Ennoshita turned to look back at the other second-years.

"Is this our fault for asking about his crush?" Tanaka mumbled to himself more than anyone.

"Ryuu! He lied to us though," Nishinoya pointed out.

"Why do they dance around each other like that?" Narita said, slumping against the wall.

"It's sad to watch," Kinoshita said.

"This fucking sucks," Tanaka groaned, "I want to punch a wall."

Yamaguchi was now pressed up against the wall with Tsukishima. Hinata held them back, glancing around. His eyes darted around in a frenzy as he obviously searched for one person.

"Why are we here again?" Tsukishima said, glaring at Hinata.

"He might find me," Hinata grumbled.

Tsukishima shoved Hinata off, and Hinata stumbled back slightly, "Let him talk to you, for fuck's sake," 

"You can't avoid him forever," Yamaguchi said. He knew Hinata and Kageyama would have to face each other at one point. They were on the same team, they had to see him every day. There was no avoiding it.

"But he- Kageyama bounced back so easily! He's acting like it never happened!" Hinata protested.

"Maybe that's how he deals with sadness," Tsukishima said, "Can we leave now?'

"He's just- He is- Ugh!" Hinata slid down the wall before curling into a ball, "I don't get it."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[Hinata POV]

This was bad. Everyone seemed to stare at him wherever he went. Training was horrible, he knew, because Kageyama had been sent off. He tried to act happy and found it easier to do so with the other hyper players. He tried his best to pay attention in class but his mind wandered elsewhere.

Kageyama had tried to speak to him multiple times, however, Hinata always found an escape route to getaway. He didn't want to talk to Kageyama at any cost. Hinata felt that if he were to talk to Kageyama he would either explode and get mad or break down and cry. Hinata wanted neither of those to happen, especially in front of Kageyama.

At second break he noticed Kageyama walking through the courtyard. He glanced at Hinata and Hinata held his breath. Kageyama stopped briefly before turning in the other direction. Kageyama had given up trying to talk to him. This made Hinata feel worse.

Kageyama was his best friend. He wanted to be the best and always tried, even if it didn't work. This was just one of the reasons Hinata had started to like him. Now it seemed this small thing had broken him down. They fought all the time but this was so much different. 

Kageyama strived to be the best in everything he did, especially volleyball. When he had made friends with Hinata, he was a closed-off person, but as they came closer, he began to open up. He had barely any expression and it took Hinata a while to figure out what different faces meant. Now, Kageyama's expression was once again closed off and Hinata couldn't read it.

His expression didn't contain sadness per se, he knew that face from whenever they lost a game. This expression was one Hinata had never seen before. He wanted to know what it meant. What did it mean? He wasn't happy or angry, those expressions Hinata knew well, so what was it? His eyes were red and puffy, partnering with the eyebags to make him look truly done.

Everyone avoided him and saw as some students parted as he shuffled through. Kageyama was never like this. Even if he did glare and send an intimidating aura, he was still nice. He wondered why people were avoiding him then remembered he was doing that himself. _But that was for a different reason!_ Not because he looked like he would murder anyone who came within a foot of him!

The split second he saw of Kageyama's face at break stayed with him throughout class the rest of the day. He pondered on what it meant and _why was he sad_? Kageyama was the one who ran away from him in the first place and then acted as if nothing happened! Who does that?

It was Kageyama's fault after all... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhhh


	9. Change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata changes his mind and confuses Kageyama... Like really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support!!!! I can't believe I got over 50 kudos!!! ♡♡♡♡♡

[Hinata POV]

Hinata could not find the words to receive the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Through the rest of the day, he felt guilty. Kageyama wanted to avoid him, right? That's why he ran away earlier. Hinata was doing him a favour. That's why he avoided him.

Training rolled around and Kageyama made no attempts to speak to Hinata or acknowledge his existence. Hinata decided to leave him. If it was what he wanted, it would happen. He eyed Kageyama from the other side of the court. He sat alone.

Hinata realised that Kageyama didn't have very many friends a while ago but he thought that in the team, someone would try to talk to him. Suga went over and sat with Kageyama, making Hinata relieved.

_'Wait, why am I relieved? He was the one who ran away. He should be alone!!'_

Training went a lot better than morning training. Kageyama's tosses were precise and he didn't falter even once. Hinata unconsciously watched Kageyama most of the training session.

He noticed the small movements Kageyama did to avoid talking to others, the sidestep that he used to move out of Hinata's path, how he didn't look happy anymore. There was one thing that Hinata knew was absolute about Kageyama.

Whenever he played volleyball he had a shine in his eyes. They would have a spark that Hinata noticed meant he was happy. The spark wasn't there anymore. His eyes were blank, the blue of his eyes no longer shone like the ocean on a sunny day. His eyes looked darker, if that was possible, like there was no meaning behind them anymore.

Hinata couldn't decide what this meant exactly and decided to leave it. If Kageyama gave up on him that quickly, he doesn't really care then. Suga and Tsukishima were the only players that could hold a conversation with Kageyama. It was weird, considering Tsukishima and Kageyama hated each other 99% of the time.

Training ended and Hinata head home, this time with no one at his side. It was quiet apart from the occasional call of a crow and the clicking of his bike chain as he rode up the mountain. 

Hinata couldn't pinpoint what he was feeling. Kageyama was now avoiding him. That's what he wanted right? Then why did he feel... sad? Confused? Angry? Disappointed? No, he didn't feel that. He felt _guilty_.

Hinata dragged his feet along the steps, knocking on the front door. His mom would be home by this time. She opened the door and took one look at him before wheeling him into the living space.

"What's wrong?" She asked, simply and to the point.

"Nothing, I-"

"Don't tell me nothing," she scoffed, "you have been like this all weekend after the sleepover."

"Something happened," He muttered. The look on her face was telling Hinata 'No shit' and he averted his eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Probably not,"

"Shoyo. If I can do anything-"

"Kageyama ran away from me. He found out I was bi like a week ago and then we slept together and he was weirded out and then he ran away-"

"Shoyo you're rambling." His mom said, frowning.

Hinata played with his fingers, "I avoided him today," 

"Did he want to talk to you?" She questioned.

"He tried," He grumbled, knowing his mom was going to call him out.

"And you did what? Run away?" 

"I-"

"So you did," She groaned, "you are an idiot."

"What!? That's not a nice thing to say about your own son-"

"Shoyo, please. You two love each other," She rubbed her temples with her fingers, "You're giving me a headache."

"Well, he was the one who ran away! This is what he wanted right!?" Hinata argued.

"People do dumb things Sho-"

"Are you calling Kageyama dumb?"

"Oh my god- Yes! You are both so dumb!"

"He wanted this-" Hinata tried to reason with his mom. He avoided him for Kageyama's benefit! He ran away to avoid him! Did nobody else see that?

"Don't argue with me Shoyo. I have no right to look in on your love life but this is just hard to watch."

"Mom you don't understand. I feel bad about it." Hinata deflated into his mother.

"Honey, you have to say something-"

"I don't want to ruin it anymore! We are already avoiding each other. It's too late!" At that, he broke down into his mom's arms, something he had felt like doing the whole day. Each time he went to avoid Kageyama he could feel his soul tear itself apart. He was doing this for Kageyama, even though it hurt. 

"Sho, you need to talk to him," She said, cradling him.

"I feel like a baby," Hinata sniffled.

"You're my baby," She said, ruffling his hair.

"Ok. I'll talk to him."

The next day at school he arrived early, like normal. Nobody was there yet so he just sat on the steps, waiting. The first people to come were the third-years, like normal. Kageyama trailed behind them, still looking like death on its feet.

"Hey, guys!" Hinata waved from the steps.

"Hello, Hinata!" Suga grinned, throwing him the keys. "Unlock the doors will ya?"

"Yessir!" Hinata fiddled with the keys and opened the door. He held the door open as they filed inside. Kageyama was the last one to walk through the door and Hinata decided to try to speak to him. "Hey, Kageyama!"

Kageyama eyes widened for a beat before brushing him off and walking into the changerooms. Suga raised an eyebrow as Hinata frowned and followed him inside. Asahi and Daichi said they would go set up the courts as the others got ready. Nishinoya and Tanaka burst at that time, grinning.

"Kageyama, did you see the game last night?" Hinata asked, trying to pry into a small conversation. Kageyama shrugged and walked out of the room. Is this what Kageyama felt like when Hinata ignored him? 

"You switched positions," Suga inquired, as Kageyama shut the clubroom door.

"How the turntables!" Nishinoya chirped from the lockers. Suga frowned at him, disapprovingly. "Not the right time? Ok, I get it. Not the right time."

"Hinata-" Suga started,

"Why is he like this?" Hinata whined.

"Didn't you just do that to him yesterday though? And didn't my sister tell you to be positive?" Tanaka said, pulling his shirt down.

"Well... yes,"

"Then why did you pull that shit yesterday?" Suga whacked Tanaka on the head with a shoe.

"Hinata can do whatever he wants!" Suga said, threateningly picking up the other shoe.

"I- I need to talk to him!" Hinata stuttered through his words. His Mom's talk had convinced him that he needed to tell Kageyama his feelings. _'We already ruined the friendship already... What can go wrong?'_

"Good luck Shoyo!" Nishinoya gave him a thumbs up, restoring a tiny bit of confidence.

"Kageyama! Toss to me!"

Kageyama didn't even give a glare, just a slight frown before shaking his head and turning away. Hinata wasn't going to give up anytime soon. He could see the others staring at him, confused.

They had the right to be confused. Yesterday Kageyama was trying to talk and Hinata ran away, now it was the other way around. It made no sense to Hinata, himself really.

"Are you too scared to toss to me?"

Hinata tried to push his buttons as he normally did, in which Kageyama would respond with a 'Dumbass' or a whack to the head. Kageyama did nothing and simply walked away. Hinata cringed. If that wasn't working, then what would? Hinata racked his brain. He at least had to confess to him. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[Kageyama POV]

This was stupid. Yesterday Hinata wanted nothing to do with Kageyama at all. He avoided him and ran away. Now, this idiot was in his face, asking question after question in hopes for an answer.

Yesterday Kageyama had accepted that Hinata would want nothing to do with him ever again, unless on the volleyball court. Now, he had been slapped in the face as Hinata bounced around him asking every question under the sun. How fast did this guy change his mood?

Kageyama shrugged off, yet another question, and walked to class. Hinata didn't let up not even once until Kageyama arrived to his classroom. Hinata pouted slightly before skipping off to his own classroom. Honestly, didn't he want nothing to do with him yesterday?

When break came, Kageyama decided to stay in his classroom. His mom had made him lunch, for once, and told him to be healthy, considering she saw how little dinner he ate last night.

Luckily, Hinata didn't ruin his break time and Kageyama could eat in peace. He sat thinking about how Hinata had changed. Coming to the acceptance that Hinata hated him, and then Hinata running around like nothing ever happened? Kageyama cringed. He had accepted that Hinata would ignore him and decided to do just that.

Hinata needed a dose of his own medicine. Was that the right saying? Kageyama didn't pay enough attention in English to really care anyway. He let his thoughts run wild with questions.

Why did Hinata want to talk to him so suddenly?  
Didn't he _want_ to avoid him?  
What changed?

Kageyama groaned as the teacher called for the next class to start. He would rather come up with an answer to why Hinata suddenly acted like a moth to a flame with Kageyama. It was stupid how fast the kid can pick up his pace again.

The day went slowly and soon came the inevitable. Volleyball. Kageyama loved volleyball and he was sort of excited to go back. The only thing was Hinata would be there. Kageyama was completely confused after Hinata tried to talk to him.

Sure, Kageyama missed talking to Hinata yesterday, like a lot. Sure, Kageyama wanted to respond. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Hinata had hurt him so much after ignoring him yesterday he didn't want to talk back.

The walls Kageyama built up from middle school had been broken down by none other than Hinata, then Hinata left him. He still hit his tosses, that was great, but he had acted like Kageyama didn't exist. It took a toll on Kageyama that he would prefer not to mention. The thought of Hinata hating him even more no longer scared him.

Hinata already left him yesterday. There was no going back. At middle school, as soon as his teammates abandoned him, they stood by it. They had that opinion and it stayed, even with Kindaichi and Kunimi today. That's why Hinata confused him.

Hinata stood by a decision to ignore Kageyama, that lasted for a day. He suddenly acted like nothing was wrong. It may have been a mistake to run away in that spur of the moment, but he was just confused. He didn't want to face Hinata for what he did but did anyway.

Kageyama had tried to talk to Hinata and was blocked out. He just felt disorientated about the whole situation. He could never figure Hinata out. He did one new thing and Kageyama got used to that, then changed it completely. It made no sense.

"Heyo, Kageyama!" Hinata ran to walk beside him. Kageyama gave no response. _'See how you like it little sh-'_

"I'm sorry about yesterday!" _This was new._ "You just really scared me on Saturday! I thought you hated me!" Hinata laughed. Kageyama stared at him for a moment. Sorry? _Sorry?_

Kageyama decided to shrug and continue walking to the clubroom. Hinata skipped beside him happily, with no care in the world. 

"Also I need to tell you-" Hinata started,

"Oi! Hurry up! You guys are late!" Coach called from the gym. Kageyama picked his pace up and noticed that Hinata had to jog slightly to keep up with him. Did he unconsciously slow his pace to match with this idiots? No. Surely not.

Kageyama got changed as quickly as possible and saw Hinata try to match that pace. Kageyama shoved his shirt on and began walking out of the door, "Hey! Wait up Kageyama-kun!" Kageyama paid no mind to Hinata's calls and marched into the gym to begin stretching.

"King, why are you ignoring him?"

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You wanted to talk to him yesterday, now..." Tsukishima shrugged as he stretched.

"He avoided me for a whole day. It hurt." Kageyama stated.

"Well, duh? Why are you ignoring him now?"

"So he can feel the same pain,"

Tsukishima scoffed, "Yeah right, you're a king but you aren't _heartless_ "

"Fine..." Should he really tell Tsukishima this? 

_'I guess he already knows pretty much anything anyways'  
'But he's a jerk!!!'_

_'He sorta helped me yesterday though.'  
'Only because he wanted to protect Yachi.'_

_'How can I expect him to understand if I don't tell him?'  
'He can figure it out'_

During his inner turmoil, a hand waved in front of his face, "King are you in there?"

"He confuses me, ok?" 

"He confuses everyone," 

"It's just- He ignores me for a whole day and makes me cry-" ("You- The King actually cried?") "And then he decides he wants to be normal and act like everything is fine when it is clearly not!" Kageyama huffed as he tried to keep himself from yelling. Luckily, Coach was yelling at Tanaka and Nishinoya at that time, so everyone remained oblivious.

Tsukishima shrugged, "People are like that sometimes. Like on the weekend Yamaguchi ghosted me, like completely ignored my messages and then acted normal today with all his 'Sorry Tsukki' shit. I wanted to talk to him! Tsk."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. Tsukishima never talked about his problems to any of the team, that he knew of that is, much less to Kageyama. He must have really wanted to get that off his chest then.

"Why am I telling you this?" Tsukishima asked, "I don't talk to anyone about this," He huffed and got up, walking to Yamaguchi.

Kageyama groaned. Tsukishima hadn't helped him in the slightest and on top of that had his own problems. Kageyama remembered everyone had their own lives, why were people helping with his? He frowned and decided to keep all these thoughts to only himself. Others have their own problems to fix and he had already piled his own on other people.

He decided to keep a distance between Hinata and himself. That way Kageyama could clear his thoughts, though this didn't really work well considering Hinata constantly got in his face during practice.

As soon as training ended, Kageyama walked to the clubroom. Yachi held a ball, frowning at Kageyama. They usually had extra practice and Yachi desperately wanted Kageyama to stay, her fierce expression showing that point well.

Kageyama got changed, faster than he ever had before, and was out of the clubroom before you can even say 'Volleyball'. He trudged home, alone, and paused. This point in the road was the area where the boys usually turned their different ways, Hinata going up the road to the mountains, and Kageyama heading off to his own house. 

He finally turned away and shuffled to his own home. He noticed that after his 'episode' his mom arrived home a lot earlier than usual. It felt nice knowing he cared for him but she still hadn't questioned why he was sad. He didn't want to be questioned and headed straight to his room upon arrival.

He glanced at the two red and white flowers, slightly wilting, that sat on his desk. Love? Is this what love feels like? Being hurt and confused? Kageyama guessed he would never know and flopped onto his bed.

_'Even if I have to face him, I can avoid him till then. He can't know about how I feel- How he made me cry... This is stupid.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof- 
> 
> also if you see anything wrong with it please tell me!! I barely read them over and I could probably use some criticism considering this is my first fanfic. thankssss
> 
> ALSO ALSO (???) I'm thinking of changing the name of the fic idk if u have any suggestions I will probably use it lol :0


	10. Not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is still avoiding Hinata but he seemed fine, so what's the harm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorta thinking this is set at the start of season 2?? like before they have their big (canon) fight. ehhhh

[Kageyama POV]

It was now the following Monday. Hinata had not let Kageyama get a break, trying to talk to him during training and breaks throughout the whole week. Kageyama tried his best not to give the middle blocker any recognition but that was hard when at least once every hour, the boy would find a way to talk to him. He gave small things, such as "Nice" when Hinata made a good spike. Whenever this happened Hinata would glow with joy, his eyes sparkling.

Kageyama enjoyed seeing Hinata happy but still didn't want to talk to him. If he got in a one-on-one confrontation with Hinata it probably wouldn't end well. That's how Hinata is now following him around like a puppy fishing for any small comment or conversation.

"Kageyama-kun! The test was hard today, wasn't it?" Questions and comments like this came from Hinata every minute as Kageyama glared at him. He turned away, not wanting to. deal with this, early on a Monday morning.

Kageyama hadn't been getting really good sleep the past week, his thoughts keeping him up at night, particularly the thought of 'What changed?' What made Hinata want to talk to him so suddenly? It was awkward enough with _Kageyama_ trying. Not like that lasted long anyway. _'Come on Tobio, just speak to him!'_

Kageyama truly wanted to speak to him. It was just that he couldn't help but feel guilty. Hinata was so bright and happy, he was so easy to like, whereas Kageyama was cold and closed-off. Kageyama had nothing to offer. _'I'm only just going to make it worse if we talk'_

Training had ended on the same bitter note it normally did. Kageyama got changed quickly and left alone as if it was routine. Hinata trailed after him but soon gave up and rode his bike away. Kageyama rummaged through his bag for his phone, he needed something to take his mind off his thoughts. He frowned when his hand came in contact with nothing but his shoes. _'I swear I brought it'_

Kageyama groaned, turning around to head back to the clubroom. He wasn't that far out anyway. He head up the stairs slowly and saw the light still on. He remembered that all the others had stayed back, well he rushed out so he didn't really know. His hand hovered over the door handle as he heard the others inside speaking.

"-can't fix it themselves!" That was Suga's voice, he was pretty sure. It was pretty loud through the closed door and Kageyama peeked inside. They were sitting in a circle. Like everyone. Even Yachi and Kiyoko were sat there. The only ones that weren't present were Kageyama and Hinata and he assumed this is what the conversation was about.

"Hinata calls me every night crying about how he won't listen," Yachi said sadly, Kiyoko soothing her by patting her back.

"We even saw Kageyama cry once!" Nishinoya said, "That kid barely cries!" So now his senpai had seen him crying. Great.

"Their too stupid to see that they like each other," Tsukishima said. Very supportive.

"Why don't we make them have alone time?" Asahi asked cautiously.

"Let's lock them in the storage room!" He heard Tanaka say boldly. No that was not a good idea. _'I can't confront him one on one! I don't understand how he hasn't given up yet!'_ Kageyama thought angrily, his ear pressing to the door.

"Why not just make them clean together?" Kinoshita asked.

"That's not a bad idea," Daichi hummed, "I can make them clean together tomorrow."

That was an extremely bad idea. Kageyama's mind was in shambles and he wouldn't know how to react with Hinata alone. He had told him he needed to tell him something but never did. This was just an opportunity to do so. Something along the lines of "We shouldn't be friends anymore" or "I can't believe you're ignoring me, King." Is what Kageyama heard in his head.

He looked up and saw Suga gazing intently at him before looking back down. _'Did he see me?'_

"Are you sure we want to fix their problems?" Suga asked.

"It's making everyone bummed," Nishinoya said, dramatically lying on the ground, "and I'm never bummed out."

"Hinata keeps on messing up and they won't do the quick attack anymore!" Yamaguchi pointed out. It was true Kageyama had avoided their quick for the whole week. Hinata pestered him about it but to no avail. Kageyama decided now was probably a good time to interrupt their conversation before they could make any more plans in front of him.

He took a deep breath and shuffled to the steps, to recreate his entrance. He stomped his foot like he was coming up the stairs and walked to the room, opening the door slowly.

The group had scattered, Yachi and Kiyoko now talking to Asahi and Narita in the corner of the room. Tsukishima had his headphones on as Yamaguchi and Ennoshita talked in front of him. Nishinoya had jumped onto Tanaka's back as the others watched disapprovingly. _Very_ smooth guys.

"Sorry, I forgot my phone," Kageyama muttered, going to get his phone. Sure enough, it sat there on his area on the shelf and he swiped it into his bag. He bowed and left the room. He swore he heard a collective sigh from the room as the door shut. He understood how hard it was being around him at the moment.

Kageyama barely got good sleep, so he looked more irritable and glared often. His aura seemed dangerous and even the teachers decided to lay off him for once. He knew that he was hard to be around and wondered why Hinata bothered even trying so hard. Kageyama had nothing to give, so why was he chasing him?

_Ring! Ring!_

He looked down at his phone grimacing. Oikawa had tried to call him constantly for updates which Kageyama never supplied. He had avoided his messages and they had stopped over the weekend, probably Iwaizumi's work. He was surprised when he saw the contact name _'Suga-san'_ pop up. He answered the call. 

"Hey, Kageyama!" Suga chirped through the phone.

"Hello, Suga-san," Kageyama was sure he knew where this conversation was leading and didn't like it. It was too late now, since he answered so he might as well take the blow.

"I know you heard us talking," Suga said softly, "they aren't listening to this conversation though."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, hey. It's ok, I'm sorry we talked about you behind your back. You just look really sad and I am wondering why you avoid Hinata." Suga used a soft voice, oddly soothing, like his mom.

"I want to talk to him-"

Suga cut him off, "Then do it!" 

"I can't" 

"Why is that?" He had so many reasons to not talk to Hinata. Whenever he saw his face he felt like he would break down. The flowers on his desk now sat dead, reminding him of how dead his hope was. Kageyama wasn't _enough_ for Hinata.

"I don't deserve him," It was true. He couldn't lie to Suga, one of the many people that seemed to read Kageyama like a book, the other person being surprisingly Tsukishima.

"Oi! Don't you go all negative on me! You are a great guy and Hinata likes you for a reason-"

"What is that reason?" 

Suga paused a moment before answering, "You have to talk to him to find out. I don't know what he is thinking. Well, I just called to warn you that Daichi has organised for you two to clean the gym tomorrow. You know, I wouldn't want you to go in blind."

"Thank you," Kageyama said quietly.

"No prob! Now I have to go, Noya is giving me a look like he wants to listen. I can't pry them off much longer."

"Bye Suga-san,"

"Bye-"

The call was cut off as Suga hung up the call. Kageyama didn't understand why he just spilt all his emotions into one sentence alone. It was true. Kageyama took a deep breath, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. 

Kageyama walked to his house at a faster pace. He could feel his face hot and didn't want to cry before he reached the comfort of his room. He unlocked the door and was surprised to see his mom hadn't come home yet. He took off his shoes before running up the stairs and slamming the door. He sunk against his bedroom door and sighed, brushing his fingers over his cheeks.

He looked around his room, that was normally extremely clean. Clothes were strewn across the floor and his bed and his desk was full of papers and homework that he had trouble with. The dead flowers were drooping over the mug and still sitting on his desk. He glanced at the room in disgust before shrugging, _'I can do it later'_

He scowled at himself as he brushed tears from his cheeks. This was stupid. He had already accepted that he wasn't good enough for Hinata, so why was it so hard to admit it out loud? Of course, Suga had told him that wasn't true but that's just what friends do. They make you feel better. 

After his small dinner and a shower, Kageyama now sat on his bed, aimlessly scrolling through social media. Nothing was happening and nobody seemed to post anything. For some reason, on his page it came up with things like "How to confess to your crush!" and "What to do if you like your best friend!!" Does the internet just know?

Surely not. He shrugged and threw his phone onto the floor. He didn't how long that phone would last but surely not long. He flopped back onto his bed and glanced at his clock. 10:47 pm. It wasn't even that late yet. His new sleep schedule made it hard for Kageyama to fall asleep before 11. He usually spent this time thinking of his misery bu the couldn't be bothered today.

He stared at the ceiling for what felt like ages, wishing he could just shut his eyes and drift to sleep. It was never that easy though. He had worked hard in training and even then his body just didn't want to sleep. It was like his body was telling him to stay awake and do something. he looked at the clock. 10:49 pm. What the fuck.

At 11:30 pm he heard his mom arrive home like usual. She peeked into his room and Kageyama closed his eyes and slowed his breath. She gave a small sigh before retreating to her own room. Kageyama glared at the ceiling as if it would send him to sleep. 

He didn't want to have Hinata alone with him, afraid he would break down and tell him everything. That was something that was avoided by not speaking to him. It was as simple as that. Now he would be forced to be alone with Hinata for at least 20 minutes as they clean up the gym. Hinata had left him for one day before turning back to his normal chatty self.

At that moment he remembered what Yachi said about Hinata crying. He was fine, right? He chats happily with everyone and seemed bright every day, even though he was being ignored. He groaned. Hinata cried when he left and then ignored him, before crying again for being ignored. How fact does this guy go through emotions?

He felt himself slowly get tired as he though over Hinata crying. His heart hurt and his eyes drooped. Of course, he would get tired now. He glanced at the clock. 1:59 am. Great.

The next morning he woke up as usual and head to the gym. He narrowed his eyes at Hinata who was talking animatedly to Tanaka about something. Suga gave him a tap on the back and a warm smile as he head past. Kageyama sat on the floor stretching. Maybe he could say he has something on? Like... his relatives are coming over? That wouldn't happen, his relatives hated him. He and Yamaguchi had ranted passionately about their extended families after the Wakutani match, so that wouldn't work.

"Morning Kageyama!" Hinata chirped from beside him, pulling Kageyama out of his thoughts. He frowned before focussing on the floor. Hinata gave a noise that sounded like a sigh before stretching himself, not making anymore conversation. 

Their relationship was already torn. It wasn't like he could ruin it any further. 

The first break came too quickly than Kageyama's comfort. He was sitting outside, accompanied by the third-years. They pitied him for sitting alone and came to join him. Suga bickered with Asahi as Kageyama watched solemnly with Daichi.

"Is the food angering you?" Daichi asked. Kageyama's head shot up as he realised he had been, in fact, glaring at his leftover curry from last night. 

"Ah- we had a test today and um..." Kageyama muttered _'Great excuse Tobio, you're doing great'_

"The third-years have a test coming up and I was hoping-"

Daichi was cut off mid-sentence by Suga, who had apparently stopped fighting Asahi, "He already knows Daichi,"

"Oh?" Daichi hummed, raising an eyebrow at Kageyama.

"And he is going whether he likes it or not!" Suga said grinning. Sure, Suga was a great and happy senpai, however, this smile that Suga was giving him sent chills down Kageyama's spine.

"Um- My sister is coming today-"

"That's a lie," Tsukishima stood in front of the group with Yamaguchi hovering behind him anxiously, "your sister doesn't come for another month."

"What-" How did Tsukishima even know that!? The only person Kageyama told about his sister was-

"Hinata told me," Tsukishima shrugged, "may we sit with you?"

"Sure thing!" Suga happily chirped before narrowing his gaze at Kageyama.

"You can't get out of this one, sorry," Asahi mumbled, "Suga is really scary."

Suga grinned, slapping Asahi on the back, who choked, "You're just a big baby!" 

"No, you are scary," Daichi and Yamaguchi said together before laughing. Suga opened his mouth, offended, before shutting it and sticking out his tongue, much like something Nishinoya would do.

"Whatever, just know you can't get out of it," Suga smiled before reaching for his chopsticks. Kageyama sighed because he knew that was true. Suga smiled, knowing he got his point across as he shoved rice in his mouth happily.

Class eventually came around and Kageyama was now staring into space. He was learning something about English but couldn't find it within himself to really care. He knew he looked like shit from all the side-eyes his classmates gave him and the teacher's sympathetic look.

Kageyama couldn't care less as he thought about what to do with Hinata. He had already hurt him enough, so why should he tell him how he feels? Sure, Hinata was bisexual, but that just meant that _if_ he had a crush that just doubles the number of people it could be. it could literally be anyone. Well, Hinata never said he outright had a crush and Kageyama had already laughed at how dumb it was thinking Yamaguchi was Hinata's crush.

Yamaguchi always found his eyes on Tsukishima and Kageyama knew that they were nothing more than close friends, which made the entire situation even more stupid, however, Kageyama mostly ran out because of the fact he was too embarrassed to look at Hinata with a tear-streaked face and his endless muttering.

He sighed, looking wistfully out the window at the sun. _'Damn you, you aren't supposed to be shining when I'm sad'_

_Well, it's not like that really matters, his sun left him a week ago anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sugamama :)


	11. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two idiots have to clean together after Kageyama has avoided Hinata for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my babies :((((

The day passed too quickly than Kageyama anticipated. He sat in the final hour of class thinking about what he would say to Hinata. Different scenarios played in his head as he though aimlessly about what to do.

Maybe, if Hinata let him, he could confess his feelings. Tell him how stupid it was that he avoided him and finally tell him he loved him. He laughed inwardly at this idea, no that would never work and would just be awkward if he didn't feel the same.

If Hinata told him they wouldn't be friends, he would accept that. Whatever Hinata wanted to make him happy. He would accept this and they could play on the team together. They didn't _have_ to be friends on the team, even if Kageyama would prefer that. He would have to accept what Hinata wanted.

If Hinata said nothing and stayed silent, he could too. If Hinata had given up on him, they had nonverbally communicated that they didn't want anything to do with each other. That would probably be the best option, otherwise, he most definitely would like to confess.

The final bell rang and signalled the end of the day. Club time. Now, he would have to face the team and be alone with Hinata for around half an hour, twenty minutes if he was lucky and then get out of there.

Now he was stuck walking to the clubroom to get changed for volleyball training. He pushed open the door revealing an empty room. No bags were there, so he guessed he was the first one to get out of class. He got changed quickly and jogged to the gym.

He looked up at the sky, which was now a dark shade of grey. Oh, so now it rains. Kageyama walked into the gym and nodded to Ukai, who was the only one there, writing plays on the board. He shuffled over to get out the carts of volleyballs and stared at the net, which had already been put up.

"Hey kid, are you and the shrimp alright?" Should he really tell the coach? "And don't lie, you've been avoiding Hinata for the last week."

"Sorry coach," Kageyama mumbled just loud enough for Ukai to hear.

"I just want our dynamic to return to normal before training camp"

"Well, I'm being forced to talk to him after practice, so..."

"Makeup, will you?" The conversation ended as Ukai continued to scribble on the board. Kageyama shrugged before going to practice his serve. The others arrived in the gym, as usual, and started their training. Hinata looked quite down and didn't bother to acknowledge Kageyama. So it was finally over. The third option it was.

Training went really well. Kageyama's tosses were precise and didn't fail him even once. He felt happy with the overall training session before the realization dawned on him. He heard Daichi talking to Hinata about staying after practice. It was time.

He listened to the rain pound against the roof, as he set the final ball of their small match. Ukai called them over for small talk before giving them the go-ahead to go home and rest. The others glanced outside the gym, laughing when Noya ran through the ran screaming like a mad man.

Everyone filed out of the gym and soon only Kageyama and Hinata were left with the _pitter-patter_ of the rain. They got to work silently and he was surprised Hinata hadn't tried to talk to him again. After mopping the floors and putting the carts away, they finally folded the net and placed it in the closet. Kageyama dusted his hands as he placed it on the shelf.

"Kageyama," He turned to see Hinata staring at him boldly from the door, ultimately blocking any exit for Kageyama to run away.

"Hinata..." He couldn't get out of it now. He was trapped and Hinata was his teammate. He would have to talk with him either way. he felt sort of happy knowing that maybe, _just maybe_ , he could mend his relationship with Hinata, even though that probably wouldn't happen.

"I know you have been avoiding me," Hinata fiddled with the end of his shirt, nervously, "and I'm sorry if I disgust you because you know... you ran away and stuff..." Hinata paused making eye contact with Kageyama.

"I'm sorry-" Kageyama hadn't yet apologized for running away from Hinata and he felt really bad. He felt his heart pang with guilt as Hinata cut him off.

"No! Don't apologize! Not yet anyway," Hinata said hurriedly waving his hands. He paused, still keeping his eyes locked onto Kageyama.

"I still want to be friends," Kageyama said. He clenched his fist beside him, "I-"

"I don't want that!" Hinata had basically yelled this. He had a wild expression, still blocking the entryway. Kageyama shut his eyes slowly. he knew this would happen, so why did it hurt so much more being said out loud?

"I understand," Kageyama mumbled, his voice breaking. There it was. It was going to happen eventually and it just happened. Hinata had given up on him as everyone else in his past had. Hinata finally saw what a useless person Kageyama was and gave up.

"No! I didn't mean that- Oh god..." Hinata's voice cracked as he tried to pick himself up. Kageyama maintained eye contact with him, even if it hurt. They were on the same team so that would have to get along.

"I hope this doesn't affect our playing like it already has-" Kageyama wobbled uselessly through his words. He knew he was going to breakdown any second now and needed to leave. Hinata didn't need to see this. They weren't friends after all.

"No, I didn't mean it! Kageyama, I swear!" He yelled frantically as Kageyama tried to push past him. Hinata set two hands on him before shoving him back into the closet. 

"Hey! I get it! Let me go!" Kageyama felt his sadness bubble into anger as Hinata kept him locked in the room. he had gotten his point across, why did Kageyama need to stay?

"It's not-"

"Shut up."

"No! Kageyama!" Hinata sobbed as he clutched a hand to his chest. It hurt Kageyama to see him like this. To see him so broken. But it was what Hinata wanted. Hinata would be happy after this was over and go on to make other friends. He will just continue with his life, as everyone else did after they dropped and left Kageyama.

"Stop-" It didn't matter anymore. It was over. Hinata should just let him go.

"That's not it!"

"Then what is it Hinata?" Kageyama growled, his voice dripping with venom. All his sadness had blown out the window. Hinata forced him to stay there unwillingly and he _really_ needed to go before he snapped. He hovered dangerously over the edge as he wanted to push past Hinata. His heart kept him from doing anything.

"Kageyama-" Hinata tried to reason, tears now freely rolling down his cheeks. Kageyama shuffled forward, opting to push past Hinata. Hinata shook his head, grabbing onto his arm.

"Let me go." His voice was absolute as he stared down Hinata. Hinata shook his head, pressing closer into his arm.

"No-"

"Stop. You made your choice. Now, let me go-" Kageyama struggled to pry Hinata off his arm. He needed to go before he either punched Hinata or had a breakdown. He didn't want to hurt Hinata anymore. Well, they weren't friends anymore so it's not like it mattered-

"I like you!"

"What?"

Kageyama I love you! I don't want to be friends, I want to be more than that! Please! I know you are mad at me for ignoring you that one time! I love you, I don't want to be your friend, I want to be your boyfriend! It's kind dumb isn't it? I've been trying to tell you! I'm sorry-" Hinata cut himself off, staring at Kageyama with wide eyes. Kageyama froze. _This is real?_ The whole world felt like it had stopped as Kageyama stared into Hinata's eyes. He was brought back into reality as Hinata let out a choked sobbed before shoving Kageyama away and sprinting out the door.

Kageyama was left standing there aimlessly. Hinata liked him? _Loved_ him? Kageyama then realised what he had to do. He took off sprinting out into the rain. He saw the mop of orange hair move in front of him before speeding out of his sight on his bike. 

Kageyama should have done something. He should have grabbed him. Told him that he felt the same. Not just stand there like some idiot. He should have told him he loved him. It was too late for that now. Kageyama stared into the darkness as he realised he let him go. He dropped, letting his knees his the wet pavement with enough force to cause a bruise.

"No... come back. I love you too" Kageyama said weakly. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He slowly picked himself up, now drenched from the rain and walked into the clubroom. It was empty and Hinata's things were still there. He glanced at his phone before picking it up with shaky fingers, clicking Hinata's number.

A phone rang out in the silence. Kageyama realised Hinata's phone was still in his bag and sobbed into his hands. He would see him tomorrow, right? He could tell him he felt the same? He is going to come back, right? He shivered as some wind blew in from the door, still open. Kageyama laughed. Now the weather was matching his mood.

He picked up both his own and Hinata's bag. He could return the bag to him _and his feelings_. It was payback for running away earlier, wasn't it? Now they had both run away from each other. He locked the clubroom before heading down to the gym to do the same. 

He took out an umbrella making sure to keep care and keep Hinata's stuff dry. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Kageyama stared into the sky. The rain blew and hit his back from the wind changing directions. He hugged Hinata's bag close to his chest. Not like it mattered anyway. 

He smiled softly, knowing that Hinata, indeed loved him. He wouldn't lie about something like that. The question was, would he ever get to return his feelings? Puddles sloshed at his feet as Kageyama finally reached his steps. He looked at the time. Hinata could probably have made it home by now. He would return to school tomorrow and everything would be ok. He opened the door, throwing his own bag at the wall and placing Hinata's down, softly in care.

He reached to take off his shoes when a _buzz_ stopped him. The sound was coming from Hinata's bag and Kageyama reached inside. A contact lit up and was displayed on the screen. _Mom._ Why was his mom calling? Probably to make sure nobody stole the phone. He answered the phone, bringing it to his ear.

"Shoyo?" The concerned voice of Hinata's mother's voice came through the phone.

"Hinata-san, It's me Tobio," Kageyama said cautiously.

"Oh! Is Shoyo with you?"

"No, I thought he made it home..." Kageyama frowned. Hinata should be home by now, even in this weather... unless.

"What happened!?" Hinata-san's voice was frantic as she panicked. Kageyama had already tied his shoelace back up to go outside.

"I'm going to look for him now,"

"Thank you," she sobbed through the phone before hanging up. Kageyama ran out of the door, not caring if he didn't bring an umbrella. He shoved the phone into his pocket as he ran through the rain, a bad feeling in his gut.

He glanced around wondering where he could have gone. He took the road that went up to the mountains and ran, glancing around in every direction. Did he fall off his bike? Did he get hit by a car? What if he fell off the road? Anything could have gone wrong.

Kageyama felt himself sobbing as he frantically searched for him. He could be anywhere. Kageyama's chest burned as he ran through the cold rain up the mountain. Soon he came to the main road that would lead him to Hinata's house. He slowed his steps, now jogging in the rain. There were no cars that dared to drive up the mountain in this weather, so the road was evidently empty.

Kageyama paused under any tree or shelter he could find. He had started to lose hope that he would find Hinata in time. He growled. No. he would never give up on Hinata. A small bus shelter up ahead caught his attention through the rain. Kageyama squinted at the small shelter ahead of him.

A head of orange hair matted and weighed down was visible through the rain. Kageyama gave a sigh of relief before sprinting the final length to the shelter. He got underneath the area and was met with Hinata curled up in a ball. He was sobbing slightly and very visibly shivering. Now was his chance.

"Go away," Hinata muttered, not looking up from his arms. He shuddered before letting out another small sob.

"Dumbass," Kageyama could have said so many things to Hinata. he just didn't know what to say and said something so casual, something he would say to Hinata daily before this whole fiasco. He sat down beside Hinata, glancing nervously in his direction.

"I know," Hinata laughed bitterly, curling into his ball tighter, "just leave me to rot."

"I love you."

It was only three words. It barely began to describe his feelings for Hinata. It was so simple, yet it caused Hinata to look up blue meeting brown. Kageyama's heart and soul were put into these three words that he just said to Hinata. The flowers, that now sat dead on his table, couldn't even capture the love he felt for the small boy sitting beside him. It was stupid how he avoided it for so long, in the end, Hinata had just cracked and confessed. 

Kageyama did it. He finally admitted his feelings to Hinata. He felt fuzzy inside. He was happy he finally got it off his chest. Hinata stared at him, his face full of confusion before turning into pure joy. Hinata let out a shaky sigh.

"Really?"

Kageyama nodded, not going to let his voice betray him. He barely registered what happened before the redhead launched himself into Kageyama's arms. He sobbed into Kageyama's chest as Kageyama finally released and sobbed into Hinata's already drenched hair. The clutched each other as if their lives depended on it, both sobbing into one another. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, bringing him to his chest. They finally admitted their feelings and were wrapped in each other's embrace in the rain.

Cliche, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no it hasnt ended yet :0000

**Author's Note:**

> uwah!! hope u enjoyed :D


End file.
